Holy Pandcakes! They are kittens now we are!
by DeidarasDragon
Summary: well it's about this group of cosplaying girls that find the akatsuki kittenfyed and when they change them back and get them into their world they get sucked in to and changed into kittens themselves! its so funnyz! REDO COMING SOON!
1. boxes of scratching kittens

Okay hello this is my first story. just to let you know before hand i do not swear i can not live with swearing so i use substitutes. so for hidan i will make him use my kind of swearing. (dont judge me on that! plez!) you will just have to use your imagination to fit them in. okay?

* * *

><p>I trudged down the sidewalk in one of my anime anger moods. I get all mad that anime characters aren't real and I can't actually date a fictional character. Yea trust me you don't want to come near me right now. I continued down the pale gray cracked sidewalk staring down at my feet. I raised my arm to my headphones around my neck and cranked up the volume on them so I could hear the music blaring from them. I was too focused on my gloom cloud I was in I didn't hear Carly come up behind me.<p>

"Hey anime freak!" Carly called in her big gruff voice.

"Huh?" I mumbled turning around in a daze "oh shmit music!" I yelled turning on my heel as fast as I could to make a break for it.

Too late. A sharp pain went through my head as Carly yanked me by my hair. I struggled helplessly in her, horridly strong for a girl, grasp. I gasped at the pain as she shook me side to side. She shook me till I thought she would pull out my, waist long dirty blond, hair. I could handle being bullied, but someone touching my beautiful hair was not expectable! the main thing I liked about myself was my hair it was my prized possession. I turned my head around so fast that I hurt my neck but I successfully surprised my attacker and bit her attacking hand. She yelped in pain and let go of my hair. I made a blinding dash for freedom.

I couldn't help but get a last word out "bet you wish you were president of the Akatsuki fan club!" I wished I could swallow those words right when they came out. The look on Carly's face showed she would give a chase. I ran as fast as my long olive toned legs could carry me. I looked back she was catching up! "_I guess she puts her weight to good use_" I thought. Looking back probably wasn't a good idea. I turned my head forward to see where I was going but I tripped on a large card board box right when I turned around. "_Was that just hissing_?" I could have sworn I heard hissing.

"You can't run now." That horribly scary gruff voice said behind me.

I just noticed that the cardboard box that I tripped on was open now. I saw a grey looking object in it. "_Great, just what I need! A rock! Thank you God_!" I thought as I picked it up as fast as I could and hurtled it at Carly. Then I heard something I wasn't expecting to hear. All of a sudden hissing and screeching came from Carly's direction. I turned to see that I had not thrown a rock but a little grey kitten! It was screeching and yowling with satisfaction as Carly screamed for it to get off her face. She succeeded in getting it off and threw it to the ground as hard as she could. I quickly jumped and barley saved the little ball of fuzz. Carly turned as fast as she could and ran back the way she had chased me. I let out a sigh of relief as the gray ball of fur yowled in triumph as Carly retreated.

"oh my shitake mushrooms!" I squeaked at the kitten "I am sooooooo sorry!" the kitten seemed to just notice me. It turned around slowly and looked at me with violet eyes.

"Hm, What a curious eye color" I mumbled to myself as I slowly set the puff ball of grey fur down. I reached a hand to him to scratch his chin but pulled away as quick as I could when he stuck a claw in my finger.

"Holy pancakes!" I said quickly licking the blood off my finger "first you save my life then you try and maul me!" the little violent kitten looked like he was smirking. "_Smirking! He was smirking at me! How dare he!_" I thought. Okay I am very quick to anger.

"How dare you smirk at me! You little ball of tow fuzz!" ok I just offended the kitten. His smirk turned into a scowl "You think you can just sit in a cardboard box, have me trip on it, save my life, then i save you're life, claw me, and then smirk at me?" I quick picked him up like you would a fish with spiky fins, so he couldent get his paws out to scratch me. He struggled trying to get out of my grip. I shook him back and forth a little. "You are sooooooo luck I'm sparing you. If you try anything dumb I'm gona kill you by art!" he snickered at me. "You don't know how many little things I kill" I said spookily. Okay maybe I don't kill things that alive let alone little cute tow fuzz kittens. I usually mean my brothers old action figures and Barbie dolls from the clubs little sisters. The kitten still didn't look scared he just grinned and shown me a mouth full of mini needle like teeth "Ok now I'm one inch away from blowing you up" right after I said blowing you up I heard a squeal of excitement come from the tipped over box. A yellow blur burst from the box. I jumped a little. I little yellow kitten was looking around wildly with excitement burning bright in its blue eye, the other eye was covered with some fur.

"OH. MY. Dog spelled backwards!" I dropped the little silver kitten and he landed on his little kitty butt with a mini thud. Then he yowled at me cussing in his little kitty language.

"You are the cutest kitten I have ever seen in my whole live!" I swooped the little yellow kitten up. "I mean not that I'm old or anything I'm 17…" I stopped myself before I got carried away.

"Aww look at your little paw pads! They have darker patches of pink in the smack dab middle of them! That's so peculiar but so cute!"

The little yellow kitten struggled in my grasp. I hugged him to my chest but quickly pulled him away after he took a swipe at my collarbone. I set him down nicely he bolted from my hands just out of reach and then hissed at me in annoyance.

"Gosh temper issues!" I said. The silver kitty looked at me with one of those '_what about you_' looks. I scoffed "what are you looking at mini devil?"

All of a sudden something started clinging to my blue shirt, between the sides of my jacket, on my stomach. I looked to see a kitten with and orange face with black swirl patterns on it and the rest of it was black. It mewed.

"Aww! You're so cute!" I reached for it but stopped in my tracks "you're not going to claw me are you?" the little ball of fur shook its head. I grabbed it up. He started purring right away.

"Aww! Well you're a lot nicer than the others aren't you." I cooed to him "who else is in that box? Shall we take a look?" I up righted the box and peered inside there were more kittens inside!

"I better take you guys' home before it starts snowing." I grabbed up the silver kitty and put him in the box as fast as I could. "Vicious little demon aren't you?" I mumbled under my breath. I plucked the nice one off my shirt and stuck him inside the box to. Just he didn't want to come of my coat sleeve. I shook my arm a little.

"Come on get off…" I shook my arm some more, but no avail "get off." I was now getting mad. I plucked him off my sleeve, but he quick clung to the other sleeve. I could have sworn I heard snickering from inside the box but I paid no mind to it. I finally got him off so I turned to the last kitty outside the box. He looked like he didn't want to go in the box and when I reached for him he jumped just out of reach and gave an annoyed hiss. "_This is going to take awhile_" I thought.

Akatsuki pov

"Come here kitty" said the unnamed girl holding a hand out to Deidara.

"if you come near me again I'm gona kill you, un" he hissed a paw outstretched and batting at the air warning her to stay away.

"Gosh dang it, Deidara!" said Pein from in the box. "Just let her put you in the box its friggin freezing out here!"

"Do it sempai! Please! T-tobi's freezing out here!" Tobi said shivering.

"Good! Un, you go ahead and freeze!" he said back

"Why dose sempai not like Tobi?" Tobi whimpered.

"because you are a Bad boy tobi,hm! and a Baka at that, yea." he said glaring at theside of the box willing for a lazer to shooth through and kill tobi.

"here kitty, kitty" said the girl. While Deidara and Tobi were arguing she got within reach and picked him up.

"Darn it, un! Tobi you baka now look what you've done I've been caught, Hm!" he snapped

"Since you don't want to go in the box I'll set you up here" said the girl cheerfully. She set him on top of her head. "Now please try not to fall. Okay?"

"Un"

"Are you okay? You don't seem to like me very much do you kitty?"

"Gee! Ya think, Hm"

"Sigh, oww! Your clawing my head! Please stop it." The girl whinnied.

"Deidara! We don't want to freeze out here in the cold so be good!" Pein snapped.

* * *

><p>I hope that was good i'll probably write three chapters to begin with and then publish this to get a good start and then if you want you can review and tell me if you like it or not. kk?<p> 


	2. The wrath of the scythe!

Oh shoot i forgot to say that i dont own naruto in the first chapter, so im saying it now. still dont own it for this chapter too. i wish i did...

Kanon: GET ON WITH IT!

Me: I'll do what i want!

Kanon: psshhhh!

* * *

><p>I half walked half bounced back home. Well almost home. Right about a minute away I was greeted with that horrifying voice of Carly again.<p>

"You think you can get away from a beating that easily?" she said "your dead wrong if you think you are. DEAD!"

I slowly turned around to see the huge figure looming over me. Carly was a big chunky girl her dark black brown hair was pulled into a short ponytail. Her face was…well…heck. She had scratches all over her face and they were swollen.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry I didn't know it was a vicious kitten! I didn't mean to hurt you!" '_Okay that was a lie but I didn't know she would come back'_ "please don't hurt me!" I wailed like a lost kitten to her.

"To late for sorry, Akatsuki freak" she said, I could of sworn that the yellow kitten on my head froze when she said 'Akatsuki' "you will pay for this" she pointed at her face, I swallowed.

"Maybe we can talk this out?" I said slowly backing away "or I can call someone to see if this is a fair fight?"

She gave a laugh that made me feel like I was an ant, so much smaller than she was.

"You're going to pay for all the times you embarrassed me in front of everyone" she said with a grin that sent shivers up my spine.

"I-I didn't mean to, I promise" I said shifting the box of kittens to a better position "I didn't mean for you to get hit by the explosion…or by the kitty…or by the tree…or by the-"

"Say no more" she cut me off she hit her fists together "this time your gona get it" she chuckled slightly. She pulled her fist back and I swore her eyes had a computer saying on it that said 'target locked.'

"FACE THE WRATH OF MY SCYTHE CARLY!" someone said from the tree above "AGGGGG!" someone fell from the tree and landed square of Carly's shoulders, she screamed. The new female here wrapped a scythe around Carlys neck along with wrapping her legs around her neck to causing both of them to fall to the ground. Carly was screaming her head off. When she finally flung the other girl off onto the ground she ran away.

"Uggg!" said the girl that was thrown to the ground "Carly sure packs a punch, huh, leader-sama?"

"Yes, yes she dose" I looked down to the girl whom I now identified as Hoshi a girl from the Akatsuki fan club. "Hoshi?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing dressed like that right now?" she was cosplaying as hidan at that moment with her paper Mache scythe and the Akatsuki robe.

"Practicing my tree climbing!" she answered

"In that outfit?" I raised my eyebrows. Hoshi wasn't listening she was already up and peering into the box I was holding.

"Aww! Kittens!" he reached in and went for the silver devil kitten.

"NO!" I shouted causing her to jump back.

"Why?"

"Because that one is the devil"

"Aww! That makes it even cuter!"

"What?" but it was too late she reached on and grabbed the little devil kitten and cuddled it. It was yowling in protest swinging with both its paws out at her.

"The more you struggle the more cute and cuddlier you will get" Hoshi said in a sing song voice to him. He slowly stopped thrashing about and looked at what she was wearing. He hissed loudly and then he made a little snort.

"Wonder what he's throwing a fit about?" Hoshi said carrying him around in little circles around me. "So where are we going leader-sama?"

"Okay for the last time Hoshi stop calling me leader-sama just call me Kanon" I said "we're going to my house to find these kitties some food"

"Can I come?" Hoshi asked. I shrugged then motioned her to come along with me.

When we finally got to my house Hoshi opened the door for me to walk in with the box of kittens. I set them down in the middle of the living room floor and helped each one out. I finally took the yellow one off my head and gave him a quick snuggle and then let him go. Hoshi put the little devil kitten on the floor and he scurried off as fast as he could.

"Got any popsicles?" she asked opening the fridge "Oh, yup you do."

"Sigh, Hoshi do you ever ask to do something like that?"

"Nope. Never have never will" she answered ripping the popsicle out of the package and popping it in her mouth she mumbled "Darn it"

"What?" I said.

"I don't want to get my robe dirty" she quick took it off and then draped it over my head.

"Gee, well thanks" I said sarcastically

"You're welcome" she said sucking on her Popsicle

"I was being sarcastic" I retorted

"I know" she answered sounding board.

I took the robe off my head and tossed it on the ground "here kitties come pee on it!" I shouted

"Eep! NO!" Hoshi quick grabbed it off the floor and stuck it on a hanger in the entry way "when are your parents going to get back?"

"Three years" I answered getting bored examining my blood red painted nails.

"They left you that long?" she gasped.

"It's a three year cruise" I said clacking my finger nails together out of boredom. I fell back onto the floor with my arms wide open. Just then and angry hiss came from across the room and some cat ran over my stomach. I looked up and saw the nice kitty cowering behind my side in fear. I look to the other side and there is the yellow kitty huffing and puffing at the nice kitty.

"We should name em'" Hoshi said. I just said Hm to agree with her. "I call naming this one!"Hoshi yelled holding up the little devil kitty.

"Name him devil or demon" I said.

"I said I was naming him not you." She stuck her tongue out at me then said "hidan, I shall name him hidan"

"Why hidan?" I asked.

"I have many reasons!" she exclaimed

"Oh really? Name three" I said teasingly

"Um…he has sliver fur and violet eyes…um…he's cute like him…"she said. I nearly burst out laughing at the cute part. "Hey don't judge me! The third reason shall be because he is ranting on and on and on like hidan."

"Ok…" I said getting board again. I have a very short attention span.

"Which one do you call to name?" Hoshi asked.

"Hmm…"I looked around the room my eyes landing on the yellow kitty still huffing and puffing at the nice on. "I'll name this one" I squeaked as I quickly grabbed him before he had a chance to escape. I set him on my chest, but he dashed off as quick as he could I caught him swiftly and placed him back on my chest. This continued for about seven try's before he sat down eyes darting each way looking for a chance to escape. He slowly lied down still looking for and escape route.

"What are you going to name her?" Hoshi asked

"Her?" I replied. The little kitty jumped up and hissed furiously at Hoshi. The other kitties snickered at this.

"Um... I mean him?" she answered questionly.

"Better" I said still defensive.

"Gosh you're so mean like that just cuz everyone calls Deidara a girl"

"So? Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh! Um… no leader-sama"

"Sigh, I guess I'll name him…" I looked into his little kitty eye since the left was covered by his tuff of fur "you seem to like explosions right?" I asked him. His eyes grew wide with excitement and he nodded vigorously.

"Then I shall dub thee Mini Deidara!" I announced loudly. He didn't seem too annoyed by this. He looked like he didn't like being called mini. "What you have a problem with Mini Deidara?"

"Meow" said mini Deidara.

"Hm" I grunted. I got up and set him next to hidan on the kitchen island. I then flipped out my cell and texted the other members of our fan club telling them to come over right way.

"What are you doing" asked Hoshi

"Telling the others to come over here, there seems to be enough kittens for each of us to name one." I answered calmly. I grabbed the other kittens and put them on the kitchen island.

Five minutes later the door burst open "no need to fear I am back from the dead oh leader-sama! Itachi Uchiha is finally here!" said Mac as she climbed the stairs in the entry way. The kittens looked weirdly at her as she came up. She grabbed the end of the stair well and flung herself around it and ran up to the island. She was wearing her Akatsuki robe and Sharingan contacts. She had long brown hair and was wearing black. The black kitten looked greatly disturbed at her.

"What was the call for this meeting leader-sama?" she looked at the kittens and gave a little Hn "kittens not the first pet I'd choose" but she stopped and looked at the little black kitten. She swooped him up in her hands. "Who is this cutie?" she said half to everyone, including the kittens.

"That's up to you" I replied "you-"

"You get to name one!"Hoshi said interrupting me.

"Oh? I get to name one?" she questioned, tuning to the little kitten "I guess I'll name him…Takeshi" she concluded.

"All right!" Hoshi yelled pumping one of her arms in the air. All of a sudden the kitties started looking around worried and started trying to get off the island.

"Oh no you guys don't!" I said gathering them in the middle of the island "if you even try getting off this island I'm going to make sure you get horrid names like fuzzbutt" they all stopped in their tracks except for Mini Deidara, Hidan, and Takeshi. Of course since they had names already they thought it didn't matter.

"No you don't hidan!" Hoshi said grabbing him out of the air as he made a jump for it off the island. She stuck him inside her shirt so his head was popping out of the neck hole along with hers. He didn't seem to mind this at all he actually started purring. '_Little perverted kitty_' I thought. You could see his little hind leg claws sticking out of her shirt so he didn't fall out through the bottom of the shirt.

"I say dear friend" I said in a British accent "you look like your sprouting another head!"

"Well what about you have a kitty head growing out of your arm" she replied. I looked at my arm. No kitty. I looked at my other arm. Sure enough she was right, Mini Deidara was lying down with his head on the arm I was leaning on the counter with. He was watching the other kitties with amusement in his eyes as they were all sulking. The nice kitty came over and started talking to him. Mini Deidara hissed at him but the nice kitty just kept meowing on not even noticing him hiss. Next thing I know mini Deidara leapt to his paws and launched himself at him tackling him to the ground hissing and clawing at him.

"Oh no! Stop it Mini Deidara!" she squeaked and took him off of the struggling nice kitty. He hissed at her. "You should be nicer to him! Ok?" he just hissed in annoyance at the nice kitty that came back meowing at him "and you" she said pointing at the nice kitty "you should stop bothering him when he asks you to stop" Mini Deidara hissed at the nice kitty once more "oh, just stop it and let it go." I said and planted a kiss on the top of his little head. He threw a swipe at me along with a hiss, the other kitties were snickering. "Okay, no more kisses for you…" I told him. He just made a mini grunt. I squeaked at it "that was so cute!" He looked surprised at what I just said. Then he made another mini grunt, I giggled at it and then hugged him close to me "you're so cute! I hope you know that."

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Oh the doorbell…" I set Mini Deidara in my shirt like Hoshi did with hidan and he didn't seem to mind ether. "Coming" I yelled to whomever was at the door. I walked down the entryway stairs and went to the door. I opened it; man was that the biggest mistake I ever did.

* * *

><p>LoL who do you think is at the door? maybe her boyfriend? who knows.<p>

Kanon: i dont have a boyfriend!

Me: so you keep saying...


	3. the firecrackers come out of the closet!

I do not own naruto...wish i did

* * *

><p>"Oh my love!" he said right after I opened the door. He swung his arms around me and swept my off my feet so I was just below him as he held me leaning over me. (Okay I can't really describe this. It's sort of like the guys do when they dance with you and quick lean down to kiss you when you're in their arms. Oh well imagine it however you want I give up)<p>

"What are you doing!" I exclaimed to Brandon. He was in his cosplay outfit, which you can guess since all girls dress as guys or the opposite sex so was he, and whose the only girl in the Akatsuki? Next thing I know a guy dressed as Konen was leaning over me and trying to kiss me. But right before I was kissed he quick yelped and dropped me. _Thud, 'okay oww that's no way to treat a girl' _I thought. I look up at what happened and he was holding his collarbone with a pained look on his face. He looked down at me then at mini Deidara in my shirt.

"Yikes, I never knew I had a competition for your heart" I looked at him questionly '_what in the world does he mean?_' "Well that's no problem since it's a little kitten" he said shrugging then held out a hand to help me up. I took his hand and got up.

"Thanks" I muttered and walked back into the kitchen Brandon trailing behind me still holding his collarbone. I took mini Deidara out of my shirt and set him on the island. Then leaned on the island.

"well what was this meeting for?" he asked looking at the kittens on the island, that were looking at him then at me trying to figure out what happened in the doorway.

"Pick any kitty!" Hoshi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Um…ok?" Brandon said picking up the blue female "I pick this one"

"Now name it!" Mac said

"Hm…it's a girl so…I guess…um…" he started rubbing his chin and looking at the little purplish bluish kitten "how about…um…Amethyst?" he said finally.

"You're naming her after a mineral?" said Mac.

"Sure why not" Brandon said shrugging.

"Ok! Why is everyone cosplaying except me?" I burst in.

"Cuz we always have a meeting in our outfits?" said Hoshi.

"Oh" now I was feeling stupid "I'll go get mine on" I started walking up to my room. I heard footsteps following me.

"Need help getting it on?" said Brandon trailing behind me. '_Oh great, just you wait Brandon you're gona get what's coming to you_' I thought. I lead him to my room and went through the door way and went to my bed. I quickly grabbed all the pillows I could hold and turned to Brandon with an evil smirk on my face.

Akatsuki pov

"What just happened?" Meowed Konen utterly confused at what just happened.

"Apparently she is going with that boy into her room to get dressed into whatever she's dressing as." Pein said "Deidara what happened in the hall-"

"PERVERT!" a yell from Kanon told the Akatsuki she wanted nothing to do with this guy "YOU WERE ACTUALLY THINKING I WOULD LET YOU SEE ME GET UNDRESSED?" next thing a boy came running out of the hall holding his head with one hand and his collarbone with the other. The boy tripped out of the hallway and fell on his face. Then they heard stomping Kanon came in the room with pillows in each hand ready to fire at him. She put a foot on his back.

"Please let me get up." He said from under her foot.

"Since you said please" she said pitting him. She lifted her foot off him and he got up and faced her. They heard her gasp loudly and cover her mouth. Her eyes widened at his collarbone. The Akatsuki looked at the floor where he previously was laying. Blood. There was blood on the floor.

"oh my gosh! You're bleeding horribly! What happened?"Kanon gasped.

"The little yellow flame scratched me" he replied nodding toward Mini Deidara. Her look flashed toward Deidara and back at his collarbone.

"But a kitten can't hurt you that badly!" she said grabbing him by the opposite shoulder and dragging him in the kitchen. Konen gasped at the scratch it was big and all the way across his left shoulder. Kanon sat him down in a chair and pulled out a bottle from under the sink.

"Oh my gosh! No! Please not the bottle!" he said horrified

"To bad" she replied stubbornly

"What happened, Deidara?" Pein asked

"…I scratched him, yea" he said quietly

Kanon pov

"I highly doubt a tiny kitty can make a scratch this big" I said as I dabbed some fluid on the scratch. Brandon tensed as the fluid stung his scratch.

"Oww" he said

"Oh, shut up Brandon" I mumbled to him as I finished dabbing fluid on the scratch. Looked over to where the kitties are they were huddled in a group meowing to each other. I walked over to the kitties they immediately broke up and looked at me. I hesitated then picked up Mini Deidara. I held him eye level. "You didn't really do that did you?" I said.

"Meow" Mini Deidara said.

I smiled at him "oh well, even if you did you're too darn cute for me to be mad at you anyway he deserved it" I said. A thought struck me, but I dare not say it for you would call me crazy. I stuck him back in my shirt like I did before and then the doorbell rang again. I walked to the door and opened it was Chi and Clare. Chi was in her Akatsuki robe and so was Clare. Chi was dressed as Kakuzu and Clare was dressed as Kisame.

"Oh come in guys" man everyone was dressed up in their costume.

"Thanks" they said in sync, okay they always did that. Chi and Clare were twins the only difference was their eyes each one had one green eye and violet, just the colors were on the opposite side of each others. '_I guess I'd better get into my costume_' I thought. I lead the girls to the kitchen and told them to pick a kitten and name it. Chi chose the kitten that looked sort of like Kakuzu. '_Huh, that's weird I just noticed that_' I thought watching her cuddle it. I took Mini Deidara and set him on the table.

"Get the door when the others get here" I said with a flat tone "I'm gona get in my outfit"

"Yes leader-sama" they all said. I just sighed I hate being called leader-sama, but oh well it doesn't look like they'll stop anytime soon. I quickly got dressed in to my cosplay outfit wondering why they chose me for leader when I didn't dress as Pein. I cosplayed as Deidara. Yea I know what a surprise. I had a slight obsession with the Akatsuki…ok scratch that I had a major obsession my life revolved around them. I sighed again. I pulled my hair up, stuck my wig on, and then tucked away my extra hair that was showing out from under the wig. '_Man I don't look good as a blond_' I thought with a disgusted look in the mirror. As I opened the door and walked out I tripped on something causing me to face plant to the floor and my wig to fly off.

"Stupid uneven floor" I muttered turning around to be surprised that it wasn't the floor, but a very dazed Mini Deidara "what are you doing here? I thought I put you on the kitchen island? Oh well, no harm done I shuffled to my knees and sat on my feet that I had folded under me. I picked up the wig and sighed "darn it I just got this on" I slowly got up and went to the mirror in my room. Mini Deidara followed me curiously. I walked to the mirror and redid my wig. *hiss* "huh?" I looked over at mini Deidara, he was hissing at me. I bent down and held my hand out "silly kitty, it's still me" I smiled at him. He looked at me with an unblinking blue eye for a moment. '_Whoa, I never knew blue eyes like that would look so hot…wait he's a kitten! What am I thinking?_'

"Meow" Mini Deidara interrupted my thoughts and came forward. I slipped a hand under him and picked him up. I walked through the hall and jumped over the two stairs leading to the living room and turned into the kitchen. I set Mini Deidara on the table. All of the kittens looked at me with wondering eyes. '_What did I put the robe on backward_s?' I quick checked to make sure that wasn't the case. It wasn't.

"Hey leader-sama?" asked some one, I looked up and noticed June got here. June was a fair girl with strawberry blond hair and one side of her bangs was all the way down to her waist, the other side however was down to her chin. She had high cheek bones like me and pale skin. She had her hair pulled under a wig that looked like Pein's; well that's who she's cosplaying as. She had Rinnegan contacts in hiding her dark violet eyes.

"What?" I finally answered her

"What are we going to do now that we're all here?" she said so innocently while snuggling her kitten she named. (Guess you can't guess who that kitten is….*cough* Pein) I looked around indeed everyone was here. Everybody was cosplaying today, even Shela.

I gasped "Shela? You're cosplaying?" she never dressed in her outfit. She quick squeaked and lifted her arms and snapped the plant like things Zetsu has around her head. I walked over knocking on them "knock knock?"

"Who's there?" a muffled voice came from inside.

"Sasuke"

They all heard a gasp from inside the costume. She came out of hiding "WHERE?" she yelled looking around franticly.

"And she emerges!" I yell throwing my hands in the air and tipping my head back. I stopped looking at her then I looked at everyone else, everyone was here in their cosplay outfits. I threw my fist in my hand slamming it down on my hand, scarring a few kittens "Alright! Since I had no other clue about what to do for this meeting but name the new kittens… I sa-' I couldn't say anymore before a finger was behind my eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LEADER-SAMA!" yelled Mac. Obviously sitting there stunned for a moment at her random blurt, she took at as she was right "you're not answering therefore you're an alien!" she yelled tackling me to the ground.

Akatsuki pov

The kittens stared in part horror and part surprise as the girl dressed as Itachi flung herself at Kanon or Deidara as she was dressed as. "Itachi" was yelling at "Deidara" (the "" means the girls dressed as Deidara and Itachi." "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LEADER-SAMA!" poor Tobi was covering his ears with his little paws

"Deidara" finally recovering from the tackle said "what are you talking about baka?"

"Leader-sama always uses THE VOICE wile cosplaying!" "Itachi" said.

"What THE VOICE" said the outraged "Deidara" that was still trapped on the ground.

"You know the UN's, Hm's, and the yea's" "Itachi" said as of matter of factly.

"Do I have to do that every time? Or do I have to be tackled if I don't do it" said "Deidara"

"Are they making fun of how I talk, UN? The real Deidara hissed

"Just let it go" said Sasori looking board at the scene in front of them. The two girls now trying to strangle each other and yelling fake/funny death threats at each other. Most of the Akatsuki were snickering at the threats.

"I'm gona hit you with a frying pan!" yelled "Deidara"

''I'll slit you're throat while you're drinking coco!" said "Itachi"

"I'm gona tip the x-mass tree on you!" "Deidara" said "you know I can't go a year without tipping it on accident!" (This is embarrassly true about the real me. So far years without tipping the x-mass tree: 1. no really each time was on accident.)

All the Akatsuki started falling on their stomachs laughing. The cosplayer girls and guy were slapping their knees and howling with laughter too. The real Deidara and Itachi sat and watched them still yelling funny death threats at each other.

"Give me some coco woman! Or ill burst you're skull open"

"Red eyed Sharingan cosplaying clown Deidara's way better than Itachi, Sasuke, and Kiba! And you know it!"

They broke apart "that hurt, that really hurt" said Mac sounding like she was about to cry.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! What can I do to make it up to you?" "Deidara" said sounding really frazzled at the moment.

"Oh my Jashine! She's an idiot!" hidan meowed coming to watch the skirmish with the real Deidara and Itachi. "Cant she tell she's faking it?"

"Shhh, un!" Deidara hissed wanting to watch what was going to happen.

"Well maybe" said "Itachi" face facing the ground trying to hide her evil grin.

"Well say it!" "Deidara" shouted getting worried

Soon all the Akatsuki were watching the skirmish unfold.

"You could admit Itachi, Sasuke, or Kiba's better than Deidara." She said quietly slowly looking up showing her evil grin. Kanon's face was priceless. All the people and kittens that saw her face except the Deidara and Itachi cracked up. Her jaw was agape and her eyes were wide with disbelief as if "Itachi" had just sprouted a tail, horns, and wings.

"Deidara" finally speaking after the shock that she was okay and faking it yelled "I am the mighty terrorist bomber Deidara hear me roar!" all of a sudden Deidara felt embarrassed and "Itachi's" face went pure white with fright "ROOOAAAARRRRRRR!" "Deidara" yelled launching herself at "Itachi" yelling "never in the pancake world would I ever say that! I would be betraying my favorite character! You're just jealous that Deidara is waaaaayyyy hotter than any of those characters!"

"Okay break it up!" Hoshi said pulling them apart and holding them by their arms. "Deidara" and "Itachi" were still trying to hit each other.

"Let me at her, un!" said "Deidara"

"Okay that's all I wanted to hear" said "Itachi" slipping out of Hoshi's grip going back to the table like nothing ever happened.

"That's all you wanted? Was an UN? AN UN?" "Deidara" said, furious that this happened. Her face was painted red with anger.

"I wonder how she got to be leader like that" Pein said watching them.

"Hn" Itachi said

"What the heck was that, UN?" said Deidara

"I have no clue" said Zetsu "**do these girls even have sanity?**"

"Who the heck knows!" meowed hidan.

"Ok, now that that's over" said Brandon glancing between Mac and Kanon "what should we do now leader-sama?"

"Oh that's right, un! As I was saying before I WAS RUDLY INTURUPTED!" I said "we should have like a party or something." She smiled but it quickly faded and was replaced by realization "Oh!" she said turning to chi "you're the oldest in the Akatsuki fan club right?"

"…yes…" chi said cautiously

"Then…truth or dare?"

"TRUTH! truth! I don't like your dares." Chi said franticly

"Why was I really elected president?" said Kanon

"Finally! The truth of how she was made leader. I'm interested in this" meowed Pein.

"Hmm…well it all goes according to personality" Chi started

"What do you mean? This is my first year in the club and I'm elected president?"

"That's odd" said Itachi. All the kittens were listening curiously now.

"Well we compare the personalities to their favorite character. The one who is most like their favorite character is elected president."

Kanon scoffed "that will work; I'm not even like Deidara!"

"Correction!" said Hoshi sing song like "you have many things in common!"

"What?" Kanon said disbelieving.

"What" meowed Deidara at the same time as Kanon "that girl is nothing like me, un! Because I'm not some random insane person-"

"Shut it brat you're causing a scene!" hissed Sasori. Indeed he was all of them were looking at Deidara who was on a ranting rampage. Deidara whom didn't listen to Sasori, to shut it, was instantly swooped up by Hoshi.

"What is wrong with this kitten?" she said poking him while he started yelling at her to let him down "does he have an off button?"

"Stop it!"Kanon said grabbing him from Hoshi "I just forgot to feed them" she said setting him down on the counter.

Kanon's Pov

I quick grabbed some left over steak that I made yesterday night. I learned how to cook on a grill from my dad and learned how to cook in a kitchen from my mom. I grabbed a plate and gave the kitties the steak. They all looked curiously at it. The first on to come up was Apple Bit (AKA: Sasori) he sniffed it and meowed to the others. The others came forward and started eating but Apple Bit just sat there and watched.

"So tell me, please, at least one reason how my personality is like Deidara's" I said as I hopped and sat on the island the kitties were on.

"Well for one" said Shela "you're a hot head"

"How?" I replied feeling smart. '_there's no way in pancake land that they could prove that_' I thought. Man was I way off.

"un" said Hoshi.

I scoffed "that the best you can do?" they all looked at each other. That wasn't a good sign. My smirk faded.

"un, un, un" said Hoshi again. "un, un, un, un, un" I took a quick glance at the kitties trying to distract myself. The kitties were looking up interested at what was happening. '_Shoot, I'm gona get caught.'_

"unununununununununununununu" said Hoshi

"Stop it" I mumbled looking at the counter top trying to distract myself. I heard snickering from the kitties.

"" said Hoshi again

"Stop it" I mumbled louder

This time they all joined in ""

"I mean it" I said getting louder.

They paid no mind and this time was it because some of the kitties joined in ""

"AGGGGG!" I yelled. Some of the kitties jumped. I jumped off the counter and ran into my room. Slammed the door and ran into my closet and fished my fireworks and my lighter out.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen in 3 person**

Everyone looked in astonishment at each other.

"Think we over did it?" said someone in the little crowd

"No, I'm thinking we better start running" said Mac.

"Why?" said chi

"Because when she runs and slams her door like that she's going to her closet." She replied

"Why is that bad?" said Shela.

"Because she's got-"

"Muhahaha!" they all whipped around to see Kanon leaning on the doorway flipping open and flipping closed a lighter in one hand. And in the other a full hand full of firecrackers.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" yelled Mac as they scattered like mice.

* * *

><p>Okay the scratch part is stupid but i needed it for later in the story...so ya... plez tell me how uz like this k?<p> 


	4. The Dreadful Bat

Okay i do not own naruto.

okay in the last chapter ther was somti like this

i apoligise for any mistakes but i am a relly bad speller and checker.

Holy Mary kittens of puppies! thank you fro so many nice comments and stuff that made me really happy and made me feel special for once!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Dreadful Bat!

* * *

><p>Akatsuki pov<p>

"How did no one notice her?" Pein hissed to them as the girls and guy scattered like rats with their tails on fire out of the kitchen. All of a sudden Kanon let out a chuckle as she watched them run.

"I'll give you guys a five second start" she said with an evil grin on her face. She turned to the Akatsuki and leaned down on the island with the hand that held the lighter. Still opening and closing it she said "now did any of you join their little chant?" all of the ninja kitties were dead silent. She shrugged "anyone want to help me chase them down?" no kitty moved. She sighed. "FIVE!" she yelled scarring the kitties and bursting off. They could hear the screams of the girls and running feet. One of the girls dressed as Kisame ran in and ducked down and hid behind the island. All of a sudden Kanon came striding in a grin on her face and took the poor girl by surprise and tackled her.

"Holy sizzle! She's a maniac!" meowed hidan

Kanon pined "Kisame" down and lifted her hand with the firecrackers in them studding them menacingly. The "Kisame" squeaked and started to scream.

"She's going to blow me up! Help me guys! Help! Help!" she wailed into the doorway.

"Say ahh!" Kanon said sinisterly.

The little kittens watched in horror as she sat on her.

"CHARGE" yelled someone in the doorway. Kanon whipped her head around in surprise as the "Itachi" and "hidan" pulled Kanon off "Kisame"

"Hey!" Kanon yelled in protest "let go of me!"

Brandon ran in yelling "I got it! I got it!" it was I bat. "Bad Kanon" said Brandon. He walked up to her and raised the bat "sorry my love"

"I'm sorry!" Kanon squealed. Too late, a thunk and Kanon's head fell. The girls let her go slowly as if she might wake up again.

"they killed her sempai! Killed her!" Tobi wailed

"No they didn't, Hm! She's just knocked out." He said looking for a way off the counter.

"you want down kitty?" said Chi, Deidara nodded, she set all the kittens down on the floor then said to the others "okay guys we got to find her stash of fireworks and lighters and make sure when she wakes up she can't harm us"

"Got it" Brandon said running to her room to find the fireworks. The Akatsuki came slowly to her and sniffed Kanon

"No kitties!" said Mac. They all jumped "she's going to be very angry when she wakes up and I wouldn't want to be around her."

"I kind of feel bad for Kanon" said Hoshi "I mean after all we started it. Then she got knocked out because of us."

*sigh* "I guess your right lets go get some water to wake her" they went to get water and left the s-ranked kitties there with the out cold Kanon, or so they thought she was out cold.

"Uggg!" all the kitties scrambled "ouch my head! Gosh dang it!" Kanon had woken up really quickly. She looked around then noticed something "Oh my gosh! Where in the Shmit music have they gone!" she was about to get up. "sigh, they took my fire crackers"

"Try and keep her down" Pein instructed. So Tobi launched himself toward the girl and clung to her shirt.

Kanons pov

"Okay" I said "you kitties obliviously don't want me to get up do you?" the little kittens all shook their heads. "I think I was hit to hard with that bat I think I see kittens nodding and shaking their heads, ether way I'm gona stay down" I put the back of my hand to my forehead and leaning back. *sigh* '_great I've got a wicked headache and I think I'm going crazy_' I thought.

"Meow" I look down to see Mini Deidara was the one that meowed. I picked him up.

"Well since you don't like kisses I guess a hug will do" I said more to myself then the snickering kitties below. I quick gave snuggle to Mini Deidara then set him down in my lap and got chicken (AKA: Tobi) off my shirt. '_Why name a cat chicken?_' I asked myself '_oh well, that's a mystery I'll never solve…I wonder what other mysteries are in my life right now…maybe these weird cats are one-_'

"Oh my gosh! Brandon get the bat!" I heard Mac yell from the doorway. I looked and sure enough she was there.

"It's okay I'm fine" I said _'oh, not when I get up I'm going to feel like I was hit by lightning'_

"You're not going to blow anyone up are you?" she said unsure

"Do I look like I'd have anything to do it with?" I said getting board

"No, okay Brandon never mind she calmed down!" she yelled to him. She walked up to me and stuck her hand out for me. I picked Mini Deidara from my lap and grabbed her hand.

"Darn you Uchiha" I said.

"But don't you love me enough not to hurt me?" she said.

"You're so lucky" I grumbled. The others slowly came downstairs making sure it was safe first.

"We're so sorry leader-sama" Hoshi wined like a little kid "I started it! I shouldn't of have!" she ran to me and nearly plowed me over by hugging me. I barley saved Mini Deidara's life from her hug. "You said we were gona have a party right?" she looked up at me with puppy eyes

"Oh no! Not the puppy eye no jutsu!" I groaned I heard Mini Deidara grunt with no amusement in this. Then I smiled and sang "let's get this party started!"

"WOOOO" everyone said in unison

* * *

><p>Woah! is kanon a maniac or is it just me...or maby she just lost her sanity? maybe i lost my sanity cuz im writing how insine she is and im not too far off.<p> 


	5. puppeteer in the tub

Warning! i turned some things around in the last four chapters and im gona do it some more latter. ill let you know when i did. i teeked the last chapters on 12/15/11.

Spoilers in this chapter big ones!

i do not own naruto or the akatsuki...i still whished i did

* * *

><p>"Let's do ninja storm 2" Hoshi said<p>

"Oi, are you kidding?" said Chi "Kanon never loses." Too late for them, I already stuck the disk in. we played for a while everyone was their favorite character. I won like always, but came really close to dying by Kiba and Akamaru, played by Mac. '_Curse them_' I thought. Next we played "Lego rock band" I sang some of em' well not really you don't have to say the words so I just matched the tones not really wanting anyone to see me sing.

"Who wants to watch Naruto Shippuden!" I yelled happily. Everyone agreed. We only watched the main ones with the Akatsuki characters including their deaths here let me give you the reactions:

Sasori-Katsumi- she screamed a fan girl scream and buried her head under the pillow, Apple Bit looked horrified at what the screen showed and stared jaws held open in a silent scream.

Hidan- Hoshi- a bloodcurdling noooooo that scared even the kittens. Hidan hissing and meowing and running away when he was buried.

Kakuzu-chi-lol no reaction she's watched it so many times that she showed no emotion, stitch had his eyes wide in horror.

Deidara-Kanon-covered my eyes with Mini Deidara's fluffy fur saying "tell me when it's over" and took the liberty of printing a picture of Sasuke off the internet taping it to the dart board and threw a dart at it: eye. Yes, he can't see! Mini Deidara hissing when Sasuke came on screen and when Deidara blew himself up.

Itachi-Mac took a dart amid it at the board but dropped I and mumbled something about second favorite so I took it and threw it again smack dab in the middle of his forehead "dang girl!" said Hoshi "how do you aim so well" I shrugged. Takeshi showed no emotion only at the end he showed a slight kitty smirk.

Pein-June- whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Fluffy(AKA pein) stared in horror, but who didn't blame him, we all did.

"Yes!" Brandon hopped up "Konen hasn't died! And nether has Kisame, Zetsu, or Tobi.

"Yet, my dear friend next is Konen then its Kisame" I said in my madder of fact tone voice

"auuugggg!" said June

"WAIT!" I yelled causing them to jump "I have an end to this gloom and doom of watching our favorite characters die"

"Them with their shirts off?" Hoshi asked. The kitties seemed to freeze right then.

"No, but I can put that in second place if this doesn't work!" I got up and ran to my room. I grabbed my manga books and yet again tripped over mini Deidara outside my door scattering my mangas all over the place. Mini Deidara saw the cover where all of the came back from the dead (I don't know if they really have a cover like that I just made it up XD)

"OMG!" I said to mini Deidara, he jumped and looked at me "are you a gay kitty or are you just in awe at their pure awesomeness?"

"Meow" he replied. '_Ok well that defiantly answered my question,_ not' I made a mental sigh then we ran off back downstairs I stood in front of them and dropped the books dramatically at my feet. Then I flopped down next to them and picked one up and flipped to the specific page that the totally hot Akatsuki members came back to life.

June squealed really high and snatched the book away from me and looked at it thoroughly. "OMG! As in oh my goldfish! They all come back from the dead?" I nodded smiling.

Hoshi raised her hand and wildly swung it around in the air "can we still see them with their shirts off" I smacked my face sending a slight bit of laughter through the room.

"I just showed you them coming back from the dead isn't that enough?" I sighed

"Hidan wasn't there" she pouted

"Yes they can only revive…" as I said that I grabbed another mange and flipped it to the page where Madara came back "people that are dead" as I concluded the picture sent gasps of astonishment through the room.

"HE'S NOT MADARA?"Hoshi asked jaw dropped

"No, duh" I stuck my tongue out at her. Next thing I knew she grabed my tongue. "geh off meh tonguh" I barley said.

"If you make a face it might just stick like that" she said.

"Leh goh of meh tonguh" I mumbled

"Wha?" she said holding a hand to her ear. Apparently this was amussing even to the kittys because no one was helping me.

"Leh. Goh. Meh. Tonguh!" I repeated as best I could

"Whaaaa?" she repeated. I went forward and bit her finger "OWW! She bit me!"

"You want another?" I asked smacking my mouth together trying to get the taste off of it.

"You wouldn't do it to Deidara if he did that" Hoshi pouted examining her bit finger.

"Maybe so" I said getting board of this conversation and ending it with a yawn "I have an excellent plan for tomorrow" she said slowly drifting into sleep.

"What" said June half asleep.

"Were going to MOA" I said finally falling asleep

"Yayyyy" said Katsumi transforming the yay into a yawn in the end.

"uggg" said a sleepy Brandon "I hate shopping"

Akatsuki pov

"What should we d Pein-sama?"Asked Tobi

"Find out how much these girls and guy know about us and then we will decide" he answered

"I'm officially friggin scared of the Kanon girl now" Hidan said looking at the dart board. She hit Sasuke with precise aim and she wasn't even really focusing on it!

"Oh, shut up you bumbling idiot" Kakuzu said not wanting to listen to his mouth right now.

"But they seem to know a lot about the future don't they" said Konen

"Yes" answered pein.

"maybe we should all keep an eye on what they do to find these things out? Tobi said

"No duh, yea! That's what he was telling us in the first place, un." Deidara snapped.

Hoshi pov

I woke up with hidan sleeping on my pillow with me. I checked my watch 2:30 well I could go to listening to some music. I slowly got up trying not to disturb Hidan. Success! I went upstairs to find Kanon's Mp3, she had the newest version, the touch screen. I didn't mind it but it gave me a shitake mushroom of a time to get it to work for me.

"Meow" I jumped 100 feet in the air almost. I turned around to see Apple Bit starring at me, too tell you the truth he scarred me.

"h-hello Apple B-bit" I said shakily not liking how he never ate, never slept, and really didn't look like he had feelings. '_Just like a p-puppet_' I thought. "H-how are you?"

"Meow" he said with a board expression, I reached to pick him up. He just watched with unblinking eyes as I reach for him. Just before I touch his fur I quick retreat my hand and shuddered '_such a creepy cat'_ I thought.

"You scare me, I hope you know that." I said to the kitten that looked like he was a puppet. He just nodded. '_H-he nodded at me'_ I thought '_stalker cat'_ I finished grabing the Mp3 '_wait where are the ear buds or headphone_' I panicked '_I don't want to stay another minute in this room with this cat he scared me too much.' _I searched the desk franticly.

"Meow" I jumped Apple Bit was at my feet. I held in a scream. He ducked under the desk and disappeared for a second. He came back with ear buds in his little jaws he dropped them at my feet and looked at me. "Meow" I shivered at his bleak mew slowly picking the ear buds up and practically ran out of the room in attempt to escape Apple Bit.

I went and laid back down hidan had taken the whole pillow now stretching so there is no place for my head '_so much like cat'_ I thought to myself. Just like answering my thought he woke up and looked at me with challenging eyes that said '_just try and take me off this pillow and you won't have any hands left._' I took that glare and just used my hair as a pillow listened to music before I fell asleep.

I woke up with Apple bit on my stomach. It took me a second to register it was him and when I did I swore all heck broke lose…for him.

Kanon's pov

I woke to a very loud high pitch scream, jolting so fast that I caused poor Mini Deidara to fall off of my forehead, where he somehow ended up after being at my feet when I went to sleep. I looked up to see poor Apple bit scared half to death being yelled at and dodging pillows thrown at him by Hoshi. I raced over and grabbed her arms before he could have a chance to kill the poor creature. Everyone else was stunned out of their shmit music to do anything.

"You could of hurt him!" squeaked Katsumi "what in the world were you thinking" she yelled at Hoshi swooping apple bit up like a protective mother.

"Obviously he was smart enough to doge her attacks and at the speed he was going he wouldn't of got hurt" I said defending Hoshi, to tell you the truth I think Apple Bit creeped Hoshi out and I couldn't blame her. He creeped me out to, just not as much to attack him.

"Why were you attacking him, Hoshi?" I asked calmly.

We barley caught her answer "he scares me and creeps me out…he was following me around last night" _'alright that was a pretty good reason to attack him, but of Corse I wouldn't say that out loud, sorry Hoshi!'_ I thought

"Well now you have to say sorry!" Katsumi held Apple Bit out to Hoshi as she flinched away from him.

"…s-sorry Apple Bit…" she said not looking at him only at the floor.

Katsumi sighed "I guess I can't make you say It better than that."

"Probably not" I said "and let's not try" Hoshi turned to me and hugged me face into my side, like a small child when they're scared. I patted her head murmuring for her to calm down. The kitties got curious and started coming over. "It'll be ok, Hoshi" I said patting her head. '_nothing scares her like this…only puppets… and she can tell if people even use puppets for fun and aren't using them then at that moment, but even so she is still scared to death, what if some fanfictions about the Akatsuki turning into kittens are true?_' I thought

"KANON!" yelled June snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry what?" I said still snapping out of her thoughts.

"Are we still going to go to the mall?"

"No not today, I changed my mind"

"You ok? Did I interrupt some important thoughts?"

I turned to her and told her straight out "yes, but I still have them" I smiled and the turned to Apple Bit "give him to me" I reached my hands out opening and closing them signaling for the kitten.

"Why? He didn't do anything wrong there's no punishment!" Katsumi said getting angry

"Im not punishing him I'm testing something" I replied with a grin on my face

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Throw him in the tub"

All the kitties froze

"Throw him in the t- what?"

"You heard me now hand him over"

"No"

"Yes"

"Use your own kitten"

"No"

"Why"

"Because if this doesn't work I don't want Mini Deidara to get wet"

"And it's better for Apple Bit to get wet?"

"Yes"

"Gee you're nice, no"

"Fine"

"Really?"

"No" I said quickly snatching him from her and running to the bathroom and locking it.

"Im going to hurt your cat"

"How? he's in here" she glanced at the little yellow kitty that had followed her in with a look that said he wanted to see his kitten get wet. I quick started the bath and both kittens watched. I turned it off soon and grabbed the Apple Bit that had been trying to escape. I held him out in front of me above the water. I looked at Mini Deidara and smiled he seemed to smile back "ready?" he nodded. Apple Bit hissed at me I shrugged it off.

"Commencing test in.." I started

Katsumi was lining up a wall of insults and threats if I did this. But if my plan worked she would be thanking me.

"5"

Katsumi started banging on the door.

"4"

Brandon said to give her, her cat back or he would break the door down. I believed him.

I still continued "3"

Brandon started heaving himself against the door.

"2! 1!"

"Don't say to 0!" Katsumi yelled

"0!" I dropped Apple Bit into the tub at the same time the door burst open and a poof of smoke filled the room with a boom. I screamed, so did everyone else, when the smoke cleared I saw a puppet man in the tub.

I turned to the door and threw my hads up in the air and yelled at the top of my lungs "MY PLAN WORKED! Muhahahaha!"

I turned back. Big mistake. "And he's….naked…" I quick turned out of the room blushing. I walked out of the bathroom and into a room of chuckling people, Mini Deidara right behind me meowing at me urgently. They were chuckling at what I just said. That wasn't smart to turn around in there. Suddenly something glomped me from behind it was Katsumi.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Leader-sama! I shall never disobey you again!" she hugged me tighter "never! Ever!" she got off me and squealed.

"Umm… can I get something to cover up so I don't…rot.." a voice came from the bathroom. I turned and grabbed a towel and shoved into Katsumi.

"Go give it to him."

"Why me?"

"Because you chose him, named him, and cosplaying as him right now." She slept in her cosplay outfit as did everyone because we didn't have a chance to take them off.

"Oh" she said realizing it should only be right if it were her "I'm forcing you to change Deidara back then!" she said behind her.

'_Oh dear waffles!_ _Please_ _don't let her actually do that_.' But she did.

"You haven't changed anyone back therefore you're changing him back!" I gave her Mini Deidara and turned to walk out.

"Whoa I don't think leader-sama can handle anything anymore!" Katsumi said then she started making clucking noises "HEY EVERYONE! LEADER-SAMA'S TO CHICKEN TO-" I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! Baka!" I hissed at her. I could see a grin starting '_oh _no' she tried to get away but to late. "OWW! You idiot! You bit my hand"

"Correction I bit you're palm" she said

"Does it matter?" I hissed clearly losing my patients

"Yes"

"How"

"….truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Who's you favorite Akatsuki member"

"You already know"

"Tell me I think I forgot"

"Oh really?"

"Was it the bond terrorist? What was his name?"

"Not saying it" I said then Katsumi grinned '_oh shitalkie mushrooms_' I thought

"Wasn't your favorite the GAY blond terrorist what was his name?"

"Deidara is not gay" I slapped my face and turned to walkout of the room.

"Hey Kanon! Think fast!"

I whipped around and caught whatever she threw…it was Mini Deidara. While I was looking at the dazed kitten the door slammed shut. I looked around and notice Katsumi locked the door from the outside. I stared in dismay.

"Unlock this door right now I command you as the leader of our group" I demanded pounding on the door.

"No! Not until Deidara is human" she replied. I heard a little grunt and turned to see mini Deidara trying to get out of my hand. I set him down on the floor.

"What's wrong?" I said. He just ignored me and walked to the tub and jumped over the rim. *POOF* I started coughing trying to clear the smoke with my hand. I turned to the door and started banging on it. "He's human now! Now let me out! I command you!"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

I turned to Deidara and said "say something"

He didn't move for a few seconded but then said "Meow,un" he ended with a smirk.

"See! Now leme' out!" I said turning to the door and banging on it.

"That sounded pretty catish" Katsumi said.

"That's because he said meow!"

"So? Cats say meow."

"Please say something else" I said to Deidara.

"Mew" he said and ended with a chuckle. Apparently he thought this was funny.

"Still catish!" Katsumi sounded from the other side of the door.

"Say something not catish!" I begged him

"Fine, hm. I was just having fun, yea." He said

"Ok, see? Now leme' out!" I pounded on the door once more.

"You're not the boss of me!" Katsumi replied. I made a grunt of frustration at her.

"Someone get the friggin door open!" I said

"No" Katsumi said stubbornly.

"Brandon! Get my firecrackers outa' you're car right now! I'm gona shove em' down her throat!" I heard a squeal of fright from Katsumi as she unlocked the door and then made a run for it. I burst out of the door just to have a bat meet the top of my head.

Third person

Brandon swung the bat and smacked Kanon right on the top of her head with a hollow thud. She fell to the ground like a rock.

"Wow." He stated "dose she even have a brain in there?"

"Is that always necessary?" asked Konan.

"Yes, yes it is" said Claire "if we didn't we'd all be blown to bits by now."

Brandon gave Deidara a towel and came out with him. He bent down and then poked Kanon.

"Wow, I think I hit her to hard" he said

"Hardly, if she wakes up threatening to shove firecrackers down our throats" Hoshi said.

Everyone sat in silence looking at the knocked out Kanon on the ground. Then Brandon went in the bathroom and came out with a cup of water. He posed it so it was over Kanon's head. He looked at Deidara "if she tries to kill me I'm hiding behind you."

"Why me, Un?" Deidara said

"Because she most likely won't hurt you" Brandon said unsure sounding.

"Most likely, Hm?" Deidara looked down at Kanon

"Yup" Brandon responded cheerfully. Then he quickly dumped the water on her face and hid behind Deidara. She sputtered once then opened her eyes. She sat up brining her hand to her head then looking around.

"Have I lost my last bit of sanity?" Kanon said dazed.

"You had sanity?" Mac questioned. Kanon glared at her.

"Where are my firecrackers I've got a Sasori cosplayer to kill" she said slowly getting up. She looked around then walked to the T.V. ducked behind it and came out a second later. She had a lighter and firecrackers in her hand.

"Brandon!" gasped Chi "I thought you got the fireworks!"

"pssshhh! I have them hidden all over the house" said Kanon "now! If you'll excuse me I've got someone to blow up"

"Hit her! Hit her! Hit her!" June said wildly as Kanon started for the stairs "someone get her!"

"Tobi got it!" Tobi ran and tackled Kanon before she reached the stairs "Tobi got her cuz Tobi a good boy!"

"No! Tobi is a good boy if he lets me up to kill someone!" Kanon yelled from under him "get off me you blundering lollypop!"

The room snickered at the scene. The group of cosplayer girls took over and hauled her to her feet. Kanon was struggling wildly to get out of their grips, but they took no notice. The forced her down on the couch and told her to stay there. She did for a minute or so until Katsumi came back down. She leapt up and tackled her. They struggled with each other for a bit till they both got tiered and let each other go.

"Are we calling it even now?" Katsumi said.

"I still want to kill you, but for now yes. I believe it would be wise to stop before we kill each other. Kanon said gazing around the room at the Akatsuki "Konan, come with me I'll get you some clothes. Katsumi you can show the guys where to get some."

* * *

><p>Me:Kanon you have no sainity<p>

Kaanon: you dont either.

me: ...toche'


	6. Barbie vs The Weasel!

I do not own naruto.

Kanon: whats with the name of this chapter?

Me: you got a problem with it?

Kanon: oh...uh...no...

Me: Good

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Barbie vs The Weasel

* * *

><p>Kanon's pov<p>

After they all got dressed we went to the kitchen and gathered around the island. "So I'm guessing you guys have a lot of questions…" I said unsure of what to do now.

"You are correct" said Pein

"Okay, so shoot" I said "we'll answer as many as we can"

"Where are we?" asked Konan.

"On the planet earth, in the US, in Minnesota, in prior lake." I answered hopping they wouldn't get to confused.

"How did you know that when we when we were in kitten forum we were the Akatsuki?" asked Sasori.

I sighed "a lot of observations" I said.

"What observations?" said Kakuzu

I looked around at them and answered "first, I got curious when he rushed out of the box at the word explosions" I pointed to Deidara than to Hidan "Seconded, Hidan seemed to act well…like Hidan" I pointed back at Deidara "Third, kittens can't aim a blow that well without some wired ninja kitty training, you're lucky I moved or it woulda' got your throat" I added to Brandon. He grumbled something "fourth no cats are that smart to obey, nod and shake their heads at you. Finally, Hoshi is deadly afraid of puppets and can sense if a puppet is near. So then I threw Sasori in the tub outa' curiosity. Any other questions?"

"What was that show you were watching last night, yea?" Deidara asked

"That was a show called Naruto, and if I'd known sooner that you guys were the Akatsuki I wouldent of shown you." I replied

"How come you friggin aim so friggin well?" said Hidan

"Umm…what?" I asked

"You heard me"

"Oh…um…well I guess it comes naturally"

"It comes naturally! You are the thunder and I am the lightning!" sang Chi.

"Where'd that come from, chi?" I said

"Don't know" she shrugged

"Okay!"I said

"Why aren't you freaking out because the Akatsuki have invaded your home, leader-sama?" asked Claire.

"Well probably because it hasn't reached me yet" I said calmly "I'll probably get it latter, hopefully I'll forget it"

"How can you forget ten killers in your house?" said Hoshi

"I don't know, maybe I could take a pill or something?" I said thoughtfully.

The room was silent for a while. Nobody really knew what to say.

"Puppet boy duck!" I said quickly

"What?" Sasori said, but still obeyed.

Katsumi flew over his head and fell on the floor in front of Sasori. "Dang it Kanon!" she yelled "I almost had him!"

"Bad Katsumi!" I said back "no glomping deadly ninja!" everybody was staring at Katsumi now.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT!" she yelled at them "I have a…" she looked around for something to threaten with. Her eyes rested on Sasori. She quick grabbed his arm and it popped off. "I have a puppet arm and I don't know how to use it!"

"Katsumi!" I said sternly "give Pinocchio his arm back!"

"Pinocchio?" Sasori questioned me. The other girls and I burst into fits of giggling.

"No!" Katsumi said, jumping up and hugging Sasori "don't tease him!"

"Tease me?" Sasori said "I don't get it. So therefore I don't take offence"

"See he doesn't mind being called" I paused as a giggle came out "Pinocchio" the rest of the girls burst into fits of giggles again. Even Katsumi giggled once but stopped, still hugging Sasori.

"I don't get why you girls are laughing, un." Said Deidara confused and looking around at them.

"Shut up, Barbie! And enjoy wile Kanon's still happy" Katsumi said

"Still happy, hm?" he looked over to Kanon who was giggling and then the girl named Mac poked her and whispered something in her ear. Her face suddenly got red.

She slammed her hands down on the table and glared at Katsumi "Deidara is no Barbie!" she yelled. Every girl, except Kanon and Konan, burst into laughter so hard that they were crying. "That's not funny!" I said.

"Yea, it is!" said Mac holding her side still laughing "it's so funny! It never gets old"

"Well that explains it" I said smugly

"What" said Mac looking at her.

"I found who in the group is called weasel" I said. The girls burst out giggling

"Barbie!" she said pointing to Deidara and I.

"Weasel!" I replied pointing to her and Itachi.

"Barbie" she said

"Weasel" I said. This continued until we couldn't here ourselves fight over the laughter.

"What's a Barbie, un?" asked Deidara. Mac opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was laughter.

"You don't want to know" I put on a thoughtful face "actually I could use someone to blow Mac up…" Mac stopped laughing and stared at me. I smiled evilly "a Barbie is-" I was cut off by Mac's hand over my mouth.

"I so don't want to be blown up" she said seriously "don't tell him what a Barbie is."

"A Barbie is a girly girl's doll! They used to be so fun to play with…" said Shela. This time even the Akatsuki joined the laughter.

"It's not funny, un!" Deidara said looking around embarrassed.

"I agree with you!" I said raising my hand. Then I looked at Mac who was laughing the hardest and slapped her on the back of the head.

"Oww! What was that for" she said grabbing the back of her head. The room started quieting down to watch the scene unfold.

"For laughing." I replied pouting slightly.

"Then why not hit everybody?" she retorted

"Cuz you are and Uchiha lover" I stated

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't like Uchiha"

"Why?"

"Cuz there evil"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" I barley finished saying it when she launched herself at me. I gasped in surprise.

Hoshi's pov

Everyone was watching the two girls strangle each other. Everyone was laughing uncontrollably at them. No one seemed to notice Hoshi run down the stairs to the storage room. Hoshi came back with a large blow up hammer and she hammered the two girls wrestling each other.

"Let me in! Let me in!" she shouted "I want fight to!" of Corse they were not listening to her. So I turned to Chi and pointed my big blow up hammer at her "prepare for a battle to the death!" I yelled. Soon everyone's attention was on her pointing the large blow up hammer, except Kanon and Mac whom which were still fighting over what character was best. I heard chi squeal with fright as she ducked being Hidan. "psshhh! That won't help"

"How do you know it won't?" she said poking her head around him.

"Because I'll tackle you both" I replied feeling oh so smart.

"And if you tackle me u friggin girl I'll friggin bite you!" Hidan said.

"No you won't" I said feeling totally confident. I lunged at them to tackle them both.

* * *

><p>I hope you likez it. the next chapter is funny and now has a bit of love starting! yayz! muhahahaha! holy sizzel i really am lossing my sanity.<p>

plez tell me if uz like it so far.


	7. Blow up the Barbie doll!

Kanon: Deidaras Dragon dose not own naruto, RED, john tucker must die or any other things exept the ocs and the plot.

Me: thank you!

Kanon: why is your name Deidaras Dragon?

Me:...DEAL WITH IT!

Kanon: okay okay gosh! *wow you do have a short temperment*

Me: I DO NOT!

*Kanon i based of me with a different apperence and more self confedence to walk up and talk to guys. otherwise were identical...well i am no presedent of a fan cub.*

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Blow up the Barbie doll!

* * *

><p>Chi's pov<p>

"Oww, oww, oww, oww" Hoshi said

"Will you stop complaining! And Hidan get her arm outa' your mouth you don't know where it's been." Okay so let me fill you in on what happened. After Hoshi jumped at hidan and me he quick grabbed her and turned her so she ended up running the opposite way. He kept this up for about three times before he pinned her to the ground. Then all of a sudden Mac yelled she won, so we all looked over to her and there Kanon was knocked out and a bat was in Mac's hands. So I decided to take over since I was elected the leader's substitute if she was gone. Then Hoshi yelled oww and I looked down Hidan was biting her arm not hard just enough to make a red mark. He didn't let go for a while so I decided to go to the kitchen and that's where you come in…just it's been about a half hour and Hidan still has Hoshi's arm in his mouth.

"Let go hidan!" Hoshi yelled and started hitting him on the head repeatedly. Hidan mumbled something that no one could understand.

"HIDAN! Get your disgusting mouth of Hoshi's beautiful arm!" Kanon woke up to the scene of Hidan biting Hoshi.

Hoshi put her free hand to her heart "oh! You think my arm is beautiful! Thank you!"

Hidan grabbed the arm he was biting and took his mouth off her arm. Hoshi struggled trying to get her arm free. "Make me biscuit" said hidan, and went back to biting Hoshi's arm.

Kanon's pov

I got up and walked over to the movie shelf and stuck my hand behind it. I pulled out another batch of firecrackers, and another lighter.

"For goodness sakes woman how many firecrackers do you have?" yelled Brandon. I shrugged

"Too many to count." I replied. I walked so I was facing the biting Hidan. I raised my foot and kicked him square in the forehead. He fell back onto his back. I quickly jumped on him so he couldn't get up. "Say ahh!" I said with my firecrackers in hand ready to shove down his throat. He actually opened his mouth, I shoved the firecracker in. I lit the lighter up and started bringing it up to the string to the lighter.

"No!" shouted Hoshi she tackled me off Hidan "Don't kill him!" she looked at me with puppy eyes. *sigh* I couldn't move because she tackled me like I tackled Hidan. I dropped my head and it hit the floor.

"Okay" I said "but go get me something from your house to blow up because I was thinking I could have some fun. But now since I can't blow Hidan's head off I need something else to blow up."  
>"Okay…" she got off me and walked to the door "I'll be back!" she called from the entry way. I heard the door close. I looked around at the Akatsuki; Hidan still had the firework in his mouth and was still lying down where I tackled him.<p>

"Gime' that" I said as I snatched the little explosive out of his mouth. "Yuck hidan germs" I stuck my tongue out at him causing the room to emit a snickering. I tossed the firework to the side and it hit the wall. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I just noticed I had my costume on still. I unzipped the front of the robe and took off the wig. I walked up to Mac and put the wig on her head.

"AHHH!" she yelled causing everyone in the room to look at her "you put the girl's wig on me! Get it off! I don't want Barbie hair! I don't want to be ugly Deidara!"

"Hey! Deidara's not ugly!" I said as she tugged the wig off and threw it on the ground. "Hey this was expensive!"

"psshhh! Not if you stuck it on my head it wasn't" she pouted

"Hm" I grunted, picking it up "I'll be right back" I started fixing the wig walking to my room.

"Where did you get that, hm" Deidara said watching me walk past him.

I stopped and turned to him to answer "well I bought it at a cosplaying store." He looked confused. "Cosplaying" I said "it's where people dress as their favorite anime characters"

"Anime characters, un?" he said questioning me.

I sighed "I'll be right back to answer you" I started to walk back to my room.

"Can I come, un? Then you can tell me, yea." He said starting to follow me.

"Oh, um...Yea sure" I said looking back, to see even if I said no he would of followed me. I walked into my room setting my wig on my makeup desk. It was an antique desk with a mirror that you could twirl if you wanted to. It had three drawers on each side and an antique stool to sit on. I hopped on it and sat so I faced him. "You must have so many questions so go ahead and shoot." I said

"What are anime characters, un?" he said. I opened one of the drawers to the makeup desk and pulled out a picture of all my favorite anime characters from different shows. I held it out to him.

"Anime is sorta like Japanese cartoons for teens and up. With lots of action most of the time, and lots of cool people that usually have powers." I said. He looked at the picture and took it from me.

He pointed at one spot on the picture "that's me, yea." I looked at the picture and nodded.

"I drew all my favorite anime characters" I said looking at the picture with him. "They are from different anime, so you don't know who they are"

"This one, un. He has a hidden leaf headband" he said pointing to an anime character "who is this, hm?"

"Oh, that's Sai" I said looking at my drawing "he's my favorite good guy."

"Good guy, un?" he said

"Yes, in the anime you're in, you're the bad guys" I said "he's on the good side"

"You must like the good guys best, yea?" he said looking at me

"No, I like the bad guys better." I said putting my drawing back in the drawer it was in.

"This room is a lot smaller now, un" he said looking around

I chuckled a little "well of Corse you're a lot bigger now." I turned around looking at my room; I stopped for a few seconds on a few of my posters. One was Inuyasha the others were Hetalia and Naruto. "Well come on lets go back downstairs" I started leading him downstairs to find Hoshi back hand in the air with a Barbie doll in it swinging it around singing.

_I'm a Barbie girl!_

_In a Barbie world!_

_Life in plastic!_

_It's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair!_

_Undress me everywhere!_

_Imagination, life is you're creation!_

Then she started imitating the guy voice (**bolded** is her voice imitating the guy)

_**Come on Barbie lets go party!**_

_Ohwaoh! Ohwaoh!_

_I'm a blond bi-_

She stopped singing when he saw me and Deidara. I looked to see Deidara's expression. His jaw was dropped and his blue eyes looked as if they wanted to kill her. '_I'm pretty sure she should start running now_' I thought as I looked back to the room. Everybody was looking surprised and putting on innocent faces. Hoshi looked scared and as if she was about to wet herself because she was caught calling a certain blond bomber a Barbie then singing a song that was mostly the Barbie theme. Deidara's face was bright red with anger.

"Uh-oh" Mac said. She looked scared too mostly because she called him Barbie too. I heard him start to stomp past me toward Hoshi. I quick took action and jumped in front of him and tried to push him back. He stopped and looked at me he didn't even budge. He was to strong and big for me to move so I stood there trying to push him back but not even moving him an inch. I probably looked like an idiot.

"That's not going to work, un" he said looking down at me.

I looked back up at him "I know but I'll do what I can to protect my friends and I will revert to violence" I ended warning him not to hurt anyone.

"Fine, hm" he said turning around and walking away. _'Thud!_' there I went nothing to support me so I fell face first to the ground. Hoshi burst out laughing and so did a few of the Akatsuki. I groaned and slowly sat up rubbing my face.

"That hurt" I said. I slowly stood up my eyes landing on Hoshi. I found the Barbie doll in her hand, and of Corse it had no clothes. If she took clothes from her sister's collection of Barbie clothes she would notice but not if she took a doll. I put out my hand "gime' the doll." She looked at the doll in her hand then back at me and smiled.

"Come and get it" she said. I quick rushed at her to get the doll. She squeaked in surprise at my speed "Quick Barbie! Catch!" she chucked the Barbie doll at Deidara. He quick caught it and looked at it. He looked back at her he had an annoyed face on. Hoshi squeaked again and ran behind me "protect me" she whimpered. I looked at Deidara who was shooting daggers at Hoshi with his eyes. He then looked at me and tossed the doll in the air toward me in a big arch. I caught it, but almost dropped it. I looked at the doll then pumped my fist along with the doll in the air.

"Heck yea! Lets blow this thing to bits!" I marched outside quickly stopping to pick up the firework that I had tossed aside earlier.

Once outside I tied the doll to a few fireworks and brought out my lighter. I started putting it close to the firecracker but stopped I looked at the sky it was about noon. '_Maybe I should show them the fireworks at night…_'

"What are you waiting for, hm?" Deidara called to me "blow it to heck, yea!"

I turned around to them "let's wait till it gets dark then the colors will show more"

"Okay" said Mac. I nodded

"So shall we watch a movie then?" I said looking over the 19 person crowd "gosh now how will we go to the mall? There are twenty people here including me!"

"Eep!" squeaked Chi as she jumped up and down "we get to go to the mall tomorrow?" I nodded in response. She squeaked again then jumped around me in circles shouting "We're gona go to the mall! We're gona go the mall!" she jumped and latched onto me like a koala. I fell to the ground.

"Someone please help me…" I choked out "get her off me" chi was still latched on giggling out of happiness. She never got to go to the mall only with me and the others. Suddenly her weight disappeared from me. I quickly scrambled on to my feet. I looked to see Deidara holding onto chi as she struggled to get to me. "Thank you" I said "I think she'll be alright now" he nodded and let her go. She jumped and tackled me again only to be pulled off again by Deidara. "Okay, Chi no more hugging" I told her as I got to my feet again. She nodded, and Deidara let her go.

"Now, what movie are we going to watch?" said Hotaru. Hotaru was next to Tobi she had dyed her hair light purple and made it look like a bow in the back. I always called her present because of that. She was the one that named Tobi chicken.

"Hmm. Maybe we could watch R.E.D." I said

"R.E.D.! Retired Extremely Dangerous!" yelled Mac "you probably want to watch it just to see the old lady blow up"

"Heck yea, un! Lets watch it, hm!" yelled Deidara from behind me.

"Or maybe because you want to impress Deidara" said Mac. My jaw dropped and I heard snickering from my group.

"Psshh! No! I just feel like watching R.E.D." I pouted "or maybe we should watch 'John tucker must die'"

"Okay" she said

"No, un! I want to see and old lady blow up, yea!" said Deidara from behind me

"We're watching R.E.D." I said finally. I walked past her, with Chi and Deidara in tow, to the movie rack. I pulled some out and searched trough them I pulled out R.E.D. and popped it in the player. I ran and flopped on the couch between Deidara and Tobi mostly because I wanted to sit by Deidara and if I didn't Tobi would have ended up face through the T.V. sigh.

"Aww! You're sitting by the Barbie!" Mac said as she walked in "like you always dreamed of!"

"Shut it" I said glaring at her "if I don't Tobi will end face first through the T.V." I glanced at Tobi and Deidara. Tobi was chatting away with Hotaru who was listening intently. Her butt could have lit on fire and she wouldn't have noticed because she was listening so intently. Deidara was watching the screen waiting for the movie to start. He had an annoyed face on from Mac calling him Barbie again, but made no move to kill her. I looked at the screen the show was just starting. When the main character got out of his speeding and turning car and shot a guy Hidan yelled happily. And when the man shot the old lady and both their bullets hit, then the explosion engulfed her, Deidara cheered and so did I. that got me some taunting from Mac about having two explosion happy people sitting by one another. When the movie ended I stuck in 'John tucker must die!' everyone except most of the Akatsuki laughed their butts off and Awwed at almost every mushy scene.

"That is so like a guy" Hoshi commented when they learned that John tucker had 8 girlfriends and none of them knew about the other. "No offence" Hoshi said after receiving some evil glares from the guys in the room.

"None taken" said Brandon whom was staring at the movie screen. He got some questioning glares from the Akatsuki. At the end of the movie it had gotten dark outside so I got up and started heading outside.

"Where are you going?" I turned to see it was Itachi that had spoke

"I'm going to blow up the Barbie doll" I responded turning around to go outside.

"Wait up, un!" I heard Deidara say, and then I heard him scramble of the couch and fast walk up to me. I went to where the Barbie doll was laying abandoned on the ground tied to the firecracker. I bent down to light it then stopped I saw Deidara right next to me. I looked up.

"Go back over there a few steps unless you want to be lit on fire." I said signaling him back with my hand. He took a pace back. "Farther" I said, he stepped another pace back. I sighed "go back to where the others are standing." I said. He looked back to where everyone else was standing. I heard snickering from the crowd over there.

"But what about you, hm?" he said looking at me "wont you get hit if your that close, yea?"

"I'm a pro!" I said waving him off with my hand "I won't get hurt I know how to do this" he nodded and went back to where the others were standing.

All of a sudden Mac started singing "Kanon and De-"

"Shut it!" I cut her off "or you're gona be on this firecracker with the doll" I turned back to the firework and lit it. I jumped back and ran back to where the others where then turned around. It blew up in a mass amount of colors. I pumped my fist in the air yelling shouts of glee.

"That was awesome, un." Deidara said he turned to me "can I do one, hm?"

"Good luck with that" snorted Clair "She won't let anyone touch her fireworks, if anyone dose they leave the house with bite marks"

"Holy sizzle, woman" yelled Hidan "do you even have sanity?"

I turned to him "no, no I don't and I only let people I trust light the fireworks" I added to Clair. I turned to Deidara "sure you can light one" I pointed at Brandon ignoring the surprised gasps from my group. "Brandon I need my firecrackers outa' you're car or I'm gona get them myself"

"How did you know they were in my car?" he said sounding astonished

"You always hide them there." I replied casually. Brandon mumbled something about not fair then turned to get the fireworks from his car.

"IT'S THE APOCALIPSE!" Mac yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"No its not." I said looking at her "why do you think that?"

"You're letting someone use you're fireworks!" she said pointing her finger between my eyes.

"Yes?" I said "you're point is…?"

"You never do that!" she yelled

"Didn't we already go through this?" I asked

"I'm back!" said Brandon who had my bag full of fireworks in his hands. I thanked him and took the bag. I walked to the middle of the yard and pulled a firecracker out then set it up. I pulled out a lighter and got up and turned to Deidara.

"Don't kill yourself" I said handing him the lighter.

"I won't, un." he said taking the lighter. I turned around ant waked back to the patio. I turned to see Deidara just get there too, I look at the firework and it is lit. *boom* It flew into the sky and blew up. Both Deidara and I shouted with glee as it lit up the sky. Hoshi interrupted my shouts of glee.

"When are we going to bed?" Hoshi asked yawning. I thought for second, I was having fun blowing up fireworks and for once someone else was having fun doing it with me.

"You can go inside and sleep now if you guys want" I said to everyone "I'm going to stay outside for a little bit." All of them went inside except for Deidara and me.

He turned to me "can we blow some more up, un?" I grinned and nodded. We blew up about five more before it started snowing. "It's snowing, un" he said holding out his hand. I jumped and put out both my hands and spun in a few circles.

"Snow!" I giggled. I loved snow but I didn't like how cold it was. I shivered once then stuck my tongue out and caught a flake. I giggled as it melted. Deidara stood on the patio and watched me as I pranced around the yard in glee. Well I was in glee till I slipped on firework carcasses.

_Thud!_ I had the breath knocked out of me.

"Are you okay Kanon, hm?" I looked up to see Deidara standing over me looking worried. I waved him off as I sat up. I looked around to see it had turned into a white out. I could barely see the house lights through the snow let alone Deidara.

I put my hands up in front of me waving them around like an idiot. "Where'd you go?" I said looking around. I found him; you could barely see his outline against the house lights. "Oh, there you are." I got up and started walking to him "let's go inside before we turn into explosion happy popsicles. I know Hoshi would love that" I added, knowing Hoshi loved every kind of Popsicle in the world. Deidara nodded, I led the way to the house and we walked inside. I looked at him he was completely covered in snow. I started giggling at him as he wiped snow off his face.

"Hey you guys are back" I heard a board voice say. I turned to see Sasori standing there "Chi told us the sleeping arrangements; I came down here to get you guys." He said looking at us with amusement.

"Oi! There are abominable snowmen in the living room!" I looked to see Katsumi standing behind him looking wide eyed at us.

I giggled "I think the term for me is snowwoman."

"Tomato, tomato" she shrugged. "Come on we're all sleeping in your room"

"Oh, wow. No fights over sleeping arrangements?" I asked.

"No there were…" Sasori answered "you're friend Mac wanted to sleep in your room with Itachi"

I snorted "That would have went over well."

"Chi claimed that the house would be a battle field if Deidara and Itachi were in the same room" Sasori said. Deidara just agreed with a hm.

"Well let's go to bed." I said ending with a yawn. Deidara and I brushed off the snow that had clung to us from outside. As soon as we were done he started heading to my room. He stopped noticing that I wasn't following.

"Are you going to bed yet, hm?" he asked from the hallway looking at me. '_Holy bunny feet! He was so cute like that'_

"I'm going to stay up for a little bit" I said. Deidara nodded and went to my room. I walked toward the kitchen island. I started planning out the mall plan for tomorrow. '_Who should I take in my baby? (as in her convertible) Deidara is defiantly going with me. I'm not passing up a chance to get close to him. Well I better get to bed…_' I walked to my room and opened the door slowly. I walked in to find Sasori reading one of my mangas, not to mention it was when Tobi revealed himself. I quickly snatched it out from his hands. "Don't read meh mangas!" I hissed at him. His face showed surprise at how hostel I turned so quickly.

He smirked "what's wrong? Did someone figure out that Deidara is a Barbie?" I hissed at him and walked across the room I unlocked a chest under my bed and threw the manga in it and locked it back up. "What's that?" I turned to see Sasori looking over my shoulder. I jumped and accidently hit him. I took the key and stuffed it in my bra.

"If you dare try getting this key I'm going to light you on fire." I said with a glare that could scar Sasuke and Itachi. "Now turn around or get out I need to get dressed" I said getting up and walking to my walk in closet.

"Why don't you just go in the bathroom or close the door to your closet?" he said calmly.

I choked on air '_I didn't even think of that_.' "Very well, that is what I shall do!" I heard him snicker. I quick closed the closet door and got dressed. When I came out Sasori was reading one of my many Sherlock Holmes books. I had the whole collection I was quite proud of them. "like Mystery books puppet?" he looked up from the book.

"you take a long time to get dressed." That was all he said then he turned back to the book.

My jaw dropped and I had no better reply than "what about you?" I turned not wanting him to answer because he was the quickest out of all of them. I looked on the bed. There was Deidara '_he is so cute! He looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly'_ I thought looking at his sleeping forum.

"Thinking about kissing the sleeping beauty awake?" I heard Sasori say from where he was reading. Cue another jaw drop and deadly stare.

"Shut it Pinocchio or I'll show you something that will scar you for life." I said threateningly. Though he turned it around on me making me feel like an idiot.

"You mean you're going to kiss the princess?" he said looking from me to Deidara. '_Okay I meant sasodei not that_'

"Gosh no! that's not what I me-" I started

"But that's what you want to do right?" he said staring me down. I quickly grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and the pillow that Deidara wasn't occupying. I made a make shift bed on the floor, not wanting to answer Sasori. "Well that answers my question" Sasori said snickering.

Sasoris pov

Once Kanon fell asleep I closed the book and got up and popped my head over the top of the bunk bed to see Katsumi. She looked up at me and gave an evil smile.

"Did you get it?" I asked. She nodded and held up the video camera.

"This will be perfect blackmail for Chi" She paused to snicker "her plan was brilliant! It will be so funny to see their faces when they see this. Now get me down so I don't wake them by falling of the ladder to the ground." I did what she said and got her down without a sound. They went downstairs to plot the video planning.

* * *

><p>Kanon: please reveiw and tell deidaras dragon how you liked it and ple- HOLY FISH PASTE! WHATS WITH THE TITLE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER?<p>

Me: what? you got a problem with mistletoes and roofs?

Kanon: what the crapola! look at the plot! its

Me: ksssssskkkkkkkssssskkkk! dont let the readers know!

Kanon: i dont want to be caught under a mistletoe...thou me doing it to the others is pretty funny...

Me: shut it Kanon!


	8. My new fears: Mistletoe and Roofs

i do not own naruto or the akatsuki...still wishing for it...please santa i wish for the akatsuki for Chrismas. i would be oh so gratful and start beliving that you deliver presents.

Kanon: how dare you do this to me in the chapter im your oc!

Me: pssshhhhh! But this happens all the time every good that hAppens to me gets me hit with a bad thing

Kanon: you coulda had mercy on me!

Me: at least you dident run into a mailbox like me...or a mirror on a car...or-

Kanon: i get it! on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

My new fears: Mistletoe and Roofs

* * *

><p>Kanons pov<p>

Everyone woke to a frightful scream, and can you guess who screamed? Me. Of Corse you would scream at the sight you saw to. A totally hot anime character with their shirt off cuddling you in your bed and you were supposed to be on the floor and had no clue how you got on your bed and you're not ready to be woken up by someone cuddling you like you're a stuffed bear. I'm pretty sure I screamed half fan girl half scared person scream. Poor Deidara, half scared to death by me, fell off the bed and jumped up ready to attack. At that time Mac rushed in with a bat and hit the closest person she could. Deidara. Poor him, he doesn't have any luck today. He collapsed to the ground unconscious. Soon the rest of the people in the house came to see what happened and they all looked at Deidara on the ground and pretty much guessed what happened and left. I scrambled out of my bed and to Deidara's side, I poked his cheek once and he moaned.

"How hard did you hit him?" I looked at Mac

She shrugged "I didn't mean to hurt him I just came in thinking someone was killing you."

"Oh…" I poked him again his eyes flickered open then closed again. '_Wow she hit him hard… maybe I should listen to her more… I should get him in the bed…_' I grabbed him and tugged him to the bed and tried to get him on the bed. All of a sudden I saw little charka string attach to him as Sasori helped me get him into the bed. "Thank you" I said as I turned to him.

"yo biscuit!" yelled hidan as he came into the room " I want breakfast!"

"Well get it you're self!" I yelled back

"Shut up, un!" I heard Deidara mumble. I looked to see him slowly open his eyes and look at hidan. Hidan burst out laughing.

"What happened to you?" he stopped to laugh again "did you get caught trying to do something bad?" he snickered eyes darting to Katsumi and me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hidan, un!" he groaned "you voice is to loud, yea! I feel like I died and came back, hm" Deidara closed his eyes and sighed. I motioned to hidan to get out he mumbled some colorful words and got out.

"I'll go make them breakfast" said Katsumi turning to get out behind Sasori. She turned back to me for a second "you take care of him I'll be right back" she smiled and gave me a wink that told me she planned to leave me alone here like this. She left and I turned to Deidara. I looked at him for a few seconds then I poked him on the cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at me; I poked him again on the nose.

"What are you doing, un?" he said looking at me and grabbing my hand right before I poked him in the nose again.

"Poking you." I responded bringing up my other hand and poking him on the top of his head.

"Why, un?" he said and caught my other hand that was about to poke him in the side.

"Seeing if your awake." I said shifting to pull my hand out of his grasp. Success! I quick poked him in the side.

"Clearly if I'm talking to you I'm awake, hm." He said looking at me and shifting so he was lying on his side. He held his hand to his head "what happened, un? I feel like I was killed."

"Don't even joke about dying" I said seriously. He looked at me for a moment confused then nodded. "You were hit by a bat" I said emotionless

"Why was I hit with a bat, hm?" he asked.

"Because you were the closest" he looked at me for a moment then nodded "I have a question"

He looked at me "I have an answer, yea" he smiled '_Holy Mary kittens of puppies! He looks so hot!_' I nearly felt my heart melt.

"How did I end up in the bed if I started on the floor?" I asked '_was that blush?_'

He took a moment before answering "well I woke up, un. And you were on the floor…" I nodded signaling for him to continue. "You were shivering and I felt bad that you were on the floor because this is your bed, hm. So I brought you on the bed, yea." I paused a moment to think about this. I guess Deidara took this as disapproval "I'm sorry, un." He said looking sorry.

"I'm not mad…" I started; he looked relived "I'm just surprised"

Why, un?"

"Well because you're and evil bomber."

"Is that a problem, Hm?"

"N-no it's just I didn't expect someone that's a bomber to be so nice"

"I can be nice when I feel like it, yea." I looked at him to find our eyes had met. We looked at each other till I turned away '_curse you cute ninja eyes!_' I thought. I saw him flop back on to his back as he let out a sigh. "Kanon, hm?"

"hmm?" I muttered still lost in thoughts.

"why is a plant here, yea?" he said looking up at the bed rafters. "What?" I mumbled looking up. Sure enough there it was a little puny twig with a few green leaves on it and red berries. I just recognized what it was.

Chi pov

I woke up when I heard Sasori and Katsumi walk out of their shared room. I quick as lightning I ran out of bed waking Hoshi. I mumbled apologies and said I was going to the bathroom. I ran out into the hall and pulled out a little plant I was hiding behind a picture in the hall. I ran into Kanon's bedroom and slowly walked farther into the room to the bed. I carefully threaded the little branch in the bunk bed rafters. Once I was done I scrambled out of there as quick as I could. I ran and jumped into bed waking Kakuzu this time.

Kanons pov

Deidara must have noticed my shocked, annoyed, and disturbed expression because he took it and brought it down from the rafter and looked at it carefully. "What's wrong, un? Do you have something against plants?" he said looking past the branch at me.

"No I like plants it's just that type…you don't know what it is do you?" I asked. He shook his head and I let out breath of relief. "The type of plant is called mistletoe" he still looked confused. I smiled "well I'm glad you don't know what it is or that would have been a very awkward time" he still looked confused. Right then Katsumi came in.

"I brought toaster strudels!" she yelled then stopped and looked at what Deidara was holding "oh… maybe I should leave you two alone…"

"No!" I said quickly I took the little dreadful and honorable plant from Deidara and shook it out in front of me "any idea who put this here?"

Katsumi put a finger to her chin thinking. "Well the only one I know that would use and do something like this would be Chi…"

"Go get her…" I paused to think as she turned and left "And Kakuzu!"

Her head popped in "planning to get a little revenge?"I smiled evilly and nodded.

I jumped on a chair behind the door then turned to Deidara "toss me my camera please" he looked and picked up my camera.

"This is it right, un?" I nodded and smiled evilly as I caught the camera he tossed to me "may I ask what you're going to do, Hm?" I shook my head and said no I just got a confused look from him I just giggled evilly. I heard Chi and Kakuzu approaching, I turned the camera on and aimed it so they couldn't see it. Once Chi stopped just below me she looked around. Kakuzu came by her side.

"Mistletoe attack!" I screamed startling both of them. Chi looked up dismayed she never broke the mistletoe rule.

"Curse you mistletoes! I thought they liked me." I nodded

"Think of it like me and the mistletoe are helping you with your heart." I said evilly "you never break the rule of the mistletoe and I know you never will!"

"I'm going to get you back." She mumbled turning to Kakuzu. I gave a fan girl giggle as she quick pulled his mask off and pecked him on the lips. Both boys in the room stared in surprise. I got a picture of it! I stuck the camera in my back pocket and jumped off the chair. Both Kakuzu and chi had bright red faces. Kakuzu turned and left the room as quick as he could. Chi lunged for the mistletoe I caught her wrist and then she caught my wrist. We were head to head in battle trying to see who will win the mistletoe.

"I need revenge!" chi shouted

"I won't let you get any!"

"Yes you will!"

"I'd rather you hit me with a frying pan!"

Finally Hotaru came in and took the mistletoe right out of my hand Chi and I immediately stopped and looked at her. "Holy bunny balls! What are you guys doing?" Hotaru said glaring at each of us in turn.

"She used the mistletoe on me and Kakuzu!" Chi yelled

"I don't want to have mistletoe used on me!" I yelled

"You just don't want to lose your first kiss to anyone!"

"No!" '_I just didn't know if he wanted to kiss me back_'

"Liar! You just don't want to kiss anyone!"

"No that's not true! I want to kiss someone!"

"Oh really? Who?"

"Um… I don't want to tell you!"

"OKAY STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Hotaru screamed over us. She pointed at Chi "she used the mistletoe on you right?" Chi nodded and so did I. "then it should be fair if she uses it on you Kanon" I felt my stomach drop. Chi smiled evilly at me as Hotaru handed her the twig. I glanced at Deidara he seemed stunned too. I made a break for it and rushed out of the room.

"Get back here you nut!" I heard Chi yell. I ran into the kitchen yelling things like: she's going to use mistletoe on me, holy fish paste helpz me, and someone save me. Chi and I were on opposite sides, running opposite directions around the kitchen island. My group was giggling wildly. Something wrapped around my waist. I looked down the see Kakuzu's tentacle things wrapping around my waist. I screamed.

"Tentacle rape!" every girl in the room screamed. Kakuzu didn't let go.

"Whose under the mistletoe?" said Shela said leaning on the island toward me "wait I can guess is it-"

"You and Zetsu" I cut her off. Her jaw dropped "really?" she said I nodded "holy Jashine!" she yelled and burst for the kitchen door and ran out screaming "what if I get eaten?" I giggled.

"No! Shela were forcing Kanon and Deidara under it" yelled Hotaru. Shela slowly came in. I was still restrained as Chi and Hotaru grabbed each of my arms and picked me up. I was just above the ground so I was running on air. They carried me to my room and flung the door open only to be stopped by nothing.

"Where'd Deidara go?" said Chi

"Looks like we go another one to chase down" said Hotaru. They carried my downstairs and plopped me down on the couch between Itachi and Kisame. Chi and Hotaru gave them instructions to not let me go anywhere. So I stuck to myself and thought about a lot of things. '_how_ _are we going to go to the mall and get clothes for them this close to charismas_' then another thought came to mind '_he ran_.'

Third person!

Hotaru and Chi were the only ones looking for Deidara and the others gave up after they caught Kanon. Hotaru and Chi started in the basement then Kanon's room then the three guest rooms, the bathrooms, closets, kitchen, hallway, and then the backyard. They came in from the backyard wasted and saying they couldn't find him and to make sure he didn't run away past the house they asked one of the ninjas to see if they can sense his chakra. They could. So he was in a good hiding spot. Kanon was all of a sudden really gloomy sulking on the couch Mac tried to send her to the emo corner. Kanon said she was fine and to leave her alone.

"Where could he have gone?" Hotaru asked Chi, just then their questions were answered by the doorbell. They answered it and it was of Corse it was Lacy one of Carly's gang. She asked us if we knew a man was on the roof. They said yes and ran to the front of the house yelling at Deidara to come down who simply refused.

Kanons pov

'_How in the world did he get on the roof?_' I thought as I walked outside toward the yelling.

"Get down here Deidara!" yelled Chi "you have something important to do!"

"No, un" Deidara sounded from the roof stubbornly. '_gah! My heart! I feel like it was ripped in two_' I thought as I watched him protest on not coming down from the roof.

"Get your butt down here!" yelled Hotaru "we are not leaving here till you do! Because we had a pancake butt of a time finding you!"

"uhhh… I don't feel like it, yea." He then stretched out on the roof and folded his arms behind his head. My hearts status: hurt.

"Son of a cockroach! Get your lama legs down here!" shouted Hotaru.

"I don't ever remember having lama legs, hm." Said Deidara "and I still don't feel like coming down, un!" he ended it with a sneeze. He flipped onto his stomach in the snow and looked down at us for the first time. "How long will it be till you give up, yea?"

"Never!" shouted Chi. Deidara sneezed in response. "Are you getting a cold Barbie? You should come down, me and the other girls got coats so we can stay out longer than you!" I walked back inside throwing a coat on and grabbing an extra coat and running to my room. I opened the window.

"Deidara?" I called out. I heard shuffling on the roof then a bunch of snow fell on my head from just above me.

"Sorry, yea" I heard a voice say. I wiped the snow from my face and looked up to see Deidara. I lifted my hands.

"Help me up." I said hands outstretched he looked surprised that I wanted to get on the roof with him. "Please?" I said. When he didn't move I sighed and dropped my head but when I started to drop my hand they were grabbed by someone else and I was tugged up onto the roof. I was stunned for a moment then I looked up and saw Deidara. I felt my mouth tug into a smile. "Oh! Here" I handed him the extra coat I grabbed before I came out.

"Thanks, un" he said as he put it on.

"Hey baaarrrbiiiieeee! Are you still there or did you give up?" I heard one of the girls call. He shuffled to the side.

"No I'm fine up here, yea" I watched him yell over the edge at them. I scrambled next to him.

"KANON! You traitor!" yelled Hotaru.

"How can I be a traitor if I was never on your side?" I yelled back.

"Both of you get your monkey butts down here!" Chi yelled

"But I don't have a monkey butt" I said helplessly making Hotaru look guilty.

"Face the mistletoe!" yelled Chi throwing mistletoe at me and Deidara. It quietly plopped right at our hands on the snow. We looked at each other then back at the mistletoe.

I picked it up and threw it back at them "go away mistletoe monster! We don't want any mistletoe! Go kiss yourself!" I heard the Akatsuki members that just came out chuckle at that.

"Too bad the mistletoe monster is giving you some!" Chi yelled back at us, throwing the mistletoe at us. We all started laughing and throwing the mistletoe back and forth at each other.

"Lint Lickers!" I yelled as I threw it back to them.

"Cootie Queen!" they yelled back as they tossed the mistletoe back Deidara caught it and chucked it back.

"Cooties aren't real!"

"They could be!"

"Duck butts!"

"Snow queen!"

"Thank you! I'm a queen and you're my duck butt servants!" I ended giggling my head off falling on my back. The mistletoe war ended because I took it and buried it on the roof somewhere.

"Kanon!" Hoshi yelled from the driveway. I scuffled over to the edge and looked down at her

"What?" I yelled

"Orochimaru or Uchiha?"

"Uchiha"

"Sasuke or Itachi?"

I hesitated "are there any other answers?"

"Nope" hoshi said smiling

"Itachi"

"Deidara or Sai?"

"…Deidara!"

"ahh! A bit of hesitation in there?" Hoshi said grinning

"Shadap!" I yelled throwing a snowball at her and hitting her straight in the chest. She made an oomph sound and fell on her butt. I burst out laughing.

"Boob squashier!" she shouted at me. I burst into a fit of giggles and so did the other girls and surprisingly a few of the mature Akatsuki members.

"MUHAHAHAH! I heard hidan yell! I looked over the edge just to see a snowball hit me in the face. I fell backward and wiped off the snow. I looked at Deidara he was laughing his head off pointing at me. I scooped up a bunch of snow and walked on my knees over to him. I got over and shoved the snow in his face then burst out laughing and pointing at him. He wiped the snow off his face.

"Do you dare challenge me, un?" he said in a mocking voice.

I scooped up another wad of snow, shoved it in his face and yelled "Yes I do! Muhahah-" coldness went down my spine. I screamed and flung my hands to my back yelling "Cold! Cold! Cold!" I looked to see Deidara shoved snow down my shirt. He was laughing I quick tackled him. He was shocked for a moment then easily pined me down. I tried to fling snow at him with my fingers but it did no good. He smiled down at me.

"You put up a good fight, yea" he said as he was letting me up.

"I am the mighty Kanon hear me roar!" I yelled as he slowly turned back to me in surprise "ROAR!" I yelled and tackled him again. He pinned me easier this time because I was laughing too much to fight. He released me as I got up again I crawled on all fours over to the edge. I turned to face him and got up on both knees and fist pumped into the air "I love today!" I yelled. Just then the world fell beneath my feet I screamed. I saw the roof of the house go above my head and Deidara lunge at me hands outstretched trying to reach me. I heard the others scream too and yell my name.

* * *

><p>Kanon: *sob sob* how could you do this to me?<p>

Me: easy i just thought of it and typed it.

Mac: you're a crule person you know that? even in real life.

Me: *Cheerfuly and as happy as could be* yup!

Mac/Kanon: *slaps face*

Me: please tell me how uz likey likey it! reveiws are the only thing that keep me wrighting this story. and if your e reading this and ignoring this may kittens hug u to death in the night! muhahaha! *hugs screen* by by peeps and dudes... and whatever space alien that may be reading this.


	9. A loopy pill and a hug

Mac: deidaras dragon does not own the akatsuki or pop tarts she only owns the oc's not including me

and the plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

A loopy pill and a hug

* * *

><p>I felt pain shoot through my body as I hit the ground.<p>

Hoshi's pov

"KANON!" I screamed as I saw her fall. Deidara rushed to the edge to grab her but missed by a millimeter I watched as hidan lunged from his spot in the Akatsuki to catch her but he missed by an inch. She hit the ground and let out a moan.

"Kanon, un!" I heard Deidara yell as he jumped off the roof and landed beside her.

Kanon's pov

I heard a long list of loud colorful words. I could tell it was hidan.

"I'm friggin hungry, biscuit!" hidan screamed at whoever was in the room.

"Go eat a pop tart!" said Hoshi quietly "you're going to wake Kanon if you keep yelling like that."

Surprisingly he listened to her and quietly said "sorry" I heard him walk out. '_Wow she tamed hidan that's a surprise_' I thought. I heard her get up and walk out after hidan. I waited a few minutes before opening my eyes. I looked around I was the only one in my room. I was lying on my bed, my arms were fine but I could tell I broke a rib or two. '_Shoot I guess we're not going to the mall today_.' I looked toward the window and saw it was snowing. '_Gosh will it ever sto-_' I looked at the snow harder '_I don't remember snow falling in big chunks._' I got up ignoring the pain and slowly, using things like the bed frame, balanced and walked toward the open window. I slowly popped my head out and looked up. I saw a pair of legs swinging off the edge.

"Hey…" I said and gave one of the legs a poke "whose outside my window?"

I heard scrambling and then Deidara poked his head over the side. "Hey! You're supposed to be in bed, un" I shrugged sending pain down my body. "Move, un" I shifted back and supported myself against the bed frame. Deidara came through the window in one fluid movement and looked at me. "You shouldn't be walking, hm"

"Well I can no one said I can't they just said I shouldn't." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"You can't get out of bed, hm" he corrected himself. I smiled.

"I don't want to listen" I said "I don't think I can get a punishment in this condition, if I break a rule"

He sighed "go back to bed, yea" he jerked his head toward the bed behind me.

"I don't want to" I pouted

"You will, un"

"Why?"

"Because I'll throw you in if you don't go willingly, yea"

"You wouldn't throw me"

"Try me, un"

"Fine, I'm not going to bed" I said finally. He shrugged and walked over to me, then picked me up bridal style. I gasped half out of pain half out of surprise that he picked me up. I squeaked '_Holy mother of duck butts he really will throw me!_" he walked to the bed and set me down rather nicely instead of throwing me. "Hey" I said looking at him "you didn't throw me. I knew it!" Deidara shrugged and pointed a finger at me.

"Don't get up, un" he looked pretty serious so I decided to obey. Just then Hoshi came into the room with hidan. She had her light blue hair pulled up and a pop tart halfway in her open mouth.

"When did you wake up?" Hoshi mumbled around her pop tart.

"Hmmmm…" I put a finger to my chin "probably when someone started screaming a wall of very, very colorful words." Hoshi turned to hidan and hit him in the chest.

"Bad hidan!" she hit him on the head this time "you woke her up!"

"Well I was friggin hungry!" he said half whining.

"Are you okay, Kanon?" Hoshi said turning her attention to me.

I nodded then pointed at Deidara "he won't let me get up!" Hoshi looked at him then at me and nodded. "Are you agreeing with him?" I said to her, she nodded. I groaned louder then necessary "OH, PANCAKE BUTTS!" I gave her the puppy eyes "pweez?" she shook her head. I turned to Deidara and gave him the puppy eyes "pweez?" he looked at me for a minute and opened his mouth to say something

"Both of us will say no." Hoshi said before Deidara could say anything.

"Wait! You don't know that he didn't answer! He might have said yes!" I whined.

"He woulda said no." she responded sternly "now go back to bed."

"Yes mother" I said turning on my side so my back was facing her.

"Oh goodie!" I heard Hoshi say "now you have to do as I say! Now I say take you friggin pain killer or ill shove it down your throat." I could feel her smiling.

"Which pain killer" I mumbled thinking a pain killer would do me some good.

I heard her giggle '_oh lama pants_' "the blue ones" she said giggling

"Noooooo…" I groaned "I don wana be loopyyyy"

"Two bad Tobi accidently ate your others thinking they were candy" she said cheerfully.

"You want me to be loopy don't you" I said turning on my other side to glare at her. She nodded, turned and skipped down the hallway to get the pills. I turned and flopped on my back then let out a groan at the pain. I then lifted my hands toward Deidara opening and closing them "don't let her give me anything" I whined "I don't want to go crazy! Don't let her in." too late she came in. "darrrnnnnn iiiitttttt!" I said. She walked over and held out the pill to me. I crossed my arms, puffed out my cheeks and turned my head away in protest.

"Come on if you don't take them I'll force you to take them." Hoshi said. I didn't move. "Deidara?" Hoshi asked

"what, un?" he said looking from me to her.

"I need helllppppp!" she whined

He sighed "okay, un. What should I do, hm?"

"Grab her laptop in the corner"

"This, hm?"

"Yes"

"Here you are, yea"

"Thank you"

"hm" he grunted. She opened the laptop, clicked and typed some things.

"ohhhhh kkkkkaaaaannnnnoooooonnnnnnn!" she said in a sing song voice. I turned my head to look at her but stopped on the screen she was turning to me. '_noooooo! She knows how much I hate that_'

"Noooo! Bad yaoi ! I don't like It-" while I was finishing she shoved the pill in and made me swallow it. "Get that horrific stuff off my laptop!"

"What is it, hm?" Deidara said leaning to see. I quick put my hands over it.

"nnnoooooo…" I said slowly "don't show him!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" Hoshi said and pushed my hands off the screen "he won't get upset…hopefully…maybe…do you think sasodei will make him upset?"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I said I guess Deidara got impatient because he took the laptop out of Hoshi's lap and turned it to him. His jaw dropped and his face went red. "See! I told you, Deidara gime the laptop!" he happily gave it back and walked and sat on the end of the bed not looking at anything in particular. '_Poor Deidara, I would be embarrassed too_' I closed the window then the laptop cover. "Don't be so mean Hoshi!" I said. I burst out giggling and I had no idea why.

Hoshi grinned "well it looks like the pill is kicking in" '_shitake mushroom I'm gona kill her when…when did she turn into a pony?_' I thought as I let out another giggle.

Hoshi's pov

I watched as Kanon started giggling wildly at nothing. She slowly stopped and looked about the room. Her eyes stopped on me, she started giggling at me.

"where did Hoshi go?" she said slowly "or did she turn into a pony?" my turn to giggle. Deidara snickered at this but stopped immediately when Kanon turned to him. She pointed at him "how come you're the only human here next to me…I think…" she looked at herself making sure she was human "yup I'm a human." I giggled. I heard the door open and turned to see Sasori come in.

"What's going on?" he said glancing around the room "I heard a lot of giggling…" his eyes landed on Kanon who was looking at her hand like she never saw one in her life. "what's wrong with her?" Kanon slowly turned to Sasori and jumped in her bed.

Her eyes widened "holy carpenters' son!" she said slurring.

"Did you make her drunk?" Sasori asked looking at me.

"Why is there a pink fluffy unicorn with a space helmet on, in my room?" Kanon said looking at Sasori. Everybody laughed.

Sasori ducked his head and looked at the floor chuckling at what she thought he was. He looked up "she's drunk?" he said looking at me.

"Practically" I said laughing still. Sasori looked at me then Kanon, his eyes widened for a moment. He looked like he was remembering something.

He walked up to Kanon, who was staring at him. "Do you remember you met me last night?" he said '_he's up to something…_' Kanon nodded "you took a book from me and I need it back but you took the key…" Kanon nodded again listing to him "can I have the key so I can get my book back?"

"You mean my manga book?" she asked. Sasori nodded. "Okay…but don't wreak it"

Sasori nodded again "can I have the key?" Kanon put a finger to her chin thinking.

"I don't remember where I put it…" she mumbled. Sasori nodded and leaned to whisper in her ear. "oh…" Kanon slurred then she looked at him with a glare "you're like a stalker unicorn aren't you?" She said while taking something out of her bra. It was a golden key on a golden chain. '_That's to her treasure chest! If she took that manga and stuck it in there that means it's something she really doesn't want them to see'_

"Kanon! Don't he's trying to kill you with it!" I said quickly. Kanon's eyes widened and she stuffed the key back in her bra just in time to doge Sasori's hand trying to quick get it.

"Darn it! Why'd you say that?" he said turning to me. "I almost had the key!"

"Ya well you can't" I said "come on" I said motioning for him to follow me downstairs. I turned to Deidara "watch her and make sure she doesn't leave the room, got it?" Deidara nodded.

"By by ponies!" I heard Kanon yell from where she was laying I could imaging her waving her hand around like an idiot.

In Kanons room

"By by ponies!" said Kanon waving her hand wildly from side to side. She sighed and looked around.

"You've gone crazy, yea" Deidara said. Kanon giggled in response then nodded. He shook his head and sighed.

"Holy burritos!" Kanon said.

Deidara looked at her "what's wrong, hm?"

"My thumb is gone" she said looking at her hand. Her thumb was tucked under her palm but she didn't notice. He chuckled and showed her that her thumb was still there "oh… bad thumb don't go anywhere again" she said pointing at her thumb. Deidara chuckled again and watched her for few moments. Kanon yawned "I'm going to go to bed"

"ok, un" he said. She was about to lay back down again but stopped.

"What's your name?" she asked Deidara.

Deidara shook his head "Man you're rally stoned aren't you, hm?"

"I'm stoned? So that's why I probably don't remember your name?" Kanon said. Deidara nodded "so I probably won't know what happened when I get out of this drunk thingy."

"Nope, un"

"You're nice"

"Only when I want to be, yea"

"Psshhhh! Probably not"

"I can be mean, un"

"Well you're not mean to me"

"…I guess not, hm"

"Psshh! You guess? "

"Yup, un"

"I don't remember you well because of this drunk thingy pill, but I can tell you're nice…well at least to me…" Deidara chuckled at Kanon.

"Well I might not be mean to you but I am to some people, yea"

"I don't believe you"

"Hmm well then don't, un"

"Why are you nice to me?"

"What do you mean, un"

"…do you like me or something?" Kanon asked. Deidara didn't answer for a minute but then started to say something. *bam* the door flew open and Hoshi came in.

Kanon threw her hands up "really?" then Kanon sighed

"Deidara you have to carry her downstairs" Hoshi said

"I can walk!" Kanon yelled

"Well I guess the pill wore off" Hoshi sighed.

"You guess? I'm gona shove all the firecrackers in the world down your throat!" Kanon yelled.

Kanons pov

Deidara was carrying me downstairs to the living room and Hoshi explained what happened.

"And then I left and I'm not sure what happened after that." Hoshi finished

"Well, un. You did think your thumb ran away, yea" Deidara added. Hoshi burst out laughing and I slapped my face. We entered the living room.

"Can I walk now or are you two going to force me not to?" I asked. They didn't answer, I was plopped on the couch and Deidara sat down next to me. I started to get up but was pulled back down by my waist.

"No getting up, un" he said releasing me.

I was looking at the people in my house then stopped in Sasori "you!" I pointed at him, the room went silent "don't take advantage of my drunkenness!" I said to him. Sasori's only response was a snicker. "No manga books for you especially the one in the chest, don't read it!" I said

"Why?" said Itachi from the chair in the corner with the TV.

"Because it will scar you for lifeeeee!" I said

"I was already scared for life by your computer, un." Deidara started "does that mean I can read it, hm?"

"No that doesn't count that scar for life was an accident. That was just so Hoshi could shove that pill down my throat." I responded

"What happened" asked Kisame

"Nothing!" I said.

"Something" replied Hoshi "I can show you if you want."

"NO!" I shouted "I don't want a bunch of murderers trying to murder us!" too late she was running down the hall to get my laptop. I buried my head in Deidara's side "aggggg! Don't let her get my laptop!" again too late she was already back. I snapped my head up "don't you dare I don't want that stuff on my history!" Hoshi was plugging in my laptop to the T.V. I watched her plug it in and the T.V. bring up my background it was the Akatsuki members. Hoshi brought up the internet and typed in something. The screen brought up pictures of Kisame and Itachi yoai. I groaned and buried my head in Deidara's side again "protect me." I mumbled. I heard someone choke on whatever they were drinking and I heard hidan burst out laughing.

"you shouldn't laugh hidan" I heard Katsumi say

"Why friggin not?" I heard him yell and laugh again.

"Because I can do this" Hoshi said. I heard her clacking on keys and clicking something.

"What the friggin world is that?" hidan yelled I had to peek. I saw hidan and Kakuzu yoai and watched the reaction of them. They both looked at one another for a moment then Kakuzu punched him and hidan flew into the wall. I giggled.

"Oh, Kanon!" Hoshi said evilly "since you giggled now I have to torture you!"

"noooo!" I groaned and buried my head again "it's not my fault!" I said to Deidara and Sasori. I waited a bit then I heard something.

"I don't like that brat!" I heard Sasori yell

"And I don't like you, un!" yelled Deidara. The yelling at each other continued until I looked up and covered Deidara's mouth.

"Shut uppppp!" I whined "you guys yell to loud! You're giving me a headache!" Deidara grunted and stopped yelling. Sasori just glared at me for awhile. "Thank you" I said taking my hand off Deidara's mouth.

"What was that manga about?" Sasori asked me.

"What" I said not knowing what he meant.

"That manga you took from me last night, what was it about?"

"Nothing you're interested in"

"I beg to differ"

"Well I'm not telling" I ended the conversation with that.

"What are you talking about" Pein asked from his spot on the floor.

"Nothing." I responded stubbornly

"It didn't sound like nothing" Pein said eyeing me closely.

"Well if I tell you what it was about someone here would kill me…and they would not listen not to kill me." I said. The room went silent.

"Who would kill you?" Konan said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"I can't tell you" I pouted "I wish I could but I don't want to die. For jashine sake I haven't even got my first kiss and I have no desire to die before that." The room stayed silent this time. I yawned breaking the silence "Who else is tiered?" I felt Deidara shrug, others mumble, and Kisame yawned. I tried to get up but failed I couldn't get up because the pain was too great. "Will someone help me?" I asked. Deidara turned and picked me up bridal style, Katsumi and Sasori followed. When we got to my room and Katsumi I walked into the bathroom. Katsumi helped me in my pajamas; I wore pj pants with Akatsuki clouds and a plain white shirt.

"Was it one of those big reveling mangas?" Katsumi asked while helping me change.

"Yes" I responded not really focusing on our conversation. I was day dreaming about what would happen later on. I was buzzing with questions '_what happens when the Akatsuki leave? Will things go back to normal? Will they be able to go back?_'

"And then I shot flaming chickens out of my butt!" Katsumi said

"Yea okay" I said not listening "wait what?"

"Obviously you're not listening so let's get you in bed so you can get some rest."

"Okay" I said. We walked out into my room to see Sasori with a Sherlock Holmes book reading it intently and Deidara lying on my bed hands behind his head. Deidara seemed to notice us first. He sat up and looked at me for a moment then noticed what was on my pants and smirked.

"Nice pants, un" he said. I rolled my eyes

"I can't believe I broke my ribs so close to Christmas!" I groaned as Katsumi sat me on my bed. I turned to Deidara "hey…what are you doing on my bed" I said jokingly.

"I feel like it, un" he said dropping on his back again causing the bed to bounce.

"Hey watch it I don't want to get hurt!" I said. He looked at me and smiled I turned to Sasori "you like those kinda books?" he just looked over the pages and gave a slight nod "I have a movie of Sherlock Holmes" he gave another nod and turned back to the book. I slowly lay down on the bed next to Deidara. He turned on his side and hugged me. I gasped out of pain and surprise.

Katsumi snickered "I didn't know you were a teddy bear Kanon!"

"Shut it" I mumbled. I slowly relaxed in Deidara's hug. Soon I felt my eyelids grow heavy and they fell. The world around me turned slowly to black and I was asleep.

* * *

><p>Kanon: awww i get a hug!<p>

Me: yes now are you happy?

Kanon: yes, yes i am.

_**ITACHI LOVERS WARNING!**_

Okay since mac dosent want to be bf gf with itachi i need someones oc.

they need to be able to get along with mac and be able to deal with many insaine people.

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**How they get in the story:** (i dont care if you want them to be someones cousin or something like that a sister too, i dont really care)

**Looks:**

**When they get turned into kittens what they would look like:**

**Anything extra i might need to know:**

**Just letting you know i've never done this befor so whom ever wins tell me if i make a mistake in the story about your oc if i do or you think they shouldent do something like that i will make changes and ask you about things.**


	10. BlueberriesTime Out's

Okay i do not own naruto or any of the songs...otherwise i'd be filthy rich.

i cant take a new OC for a reson i cant explain, sorry!

sorry i havent updated for a while i have been sorta grounded for bad grades...hehe...yeah...errr i had somthing else to say but i cant remember so i'll say it later.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Blueberries=Time out's

* * *

><p>"Okay see ya at the mall later" I said as I waved goodbye to my friends. They all had to leave because the Christmas break was almost over we had three days left. My ribs were fine now and I had to take the Akatsuki to the mall today. I was going to meet Katsumi, Chi, Clair, and Hoshi at the mall so I didn't have to go alone with the Akatsuki. I closed the door and walked to the living room. Most of the Akatsuki were still sleeping. I went to get something to eat from the kitchen. I started raiding the kitchen when I found a box of blueberries.<p>

"Score!" I yell whispered. I opened the box and popped one in my mouth.

"Yo biscuit!" Hidan shouted "I'm hungry!" I turned to him and offered him a blueberry. He stared at it for a minute then took it. "You didn't poison it did you?" he said examining it. I shook my head. He shrugged and ate it. There was a large poof and smoke filled the room. I screamed. When the smoke cleared there was a pile of clothes in the floor and a very PO-ed kitten emerged from under them. Tobi burst in the room.

"Kanon-Chan! Kanon-Chan! What's wrong Tobi heard you scream!" Tobi was running up to me only to slip on the clothes on the floor. "Owwie…" Tobi groaned as he rubbed his head. I handed Tobi a blueberry.

"Here Tobi eat this you'll feel better!" I said getting an idea. Tobi took it and pushed it under his mask. There was another poof and another pile of clothes. I giggled menacingly. I quick went out of the room to go on a blueberry kitten rampage.

~time skip~

I was being stared down by an Itachi kitten when I turned him back. All of the Akatsuki were turned into kittens except for Zetsu, Deidara and Sasori. Zetsu refused because he didn't eat anything but meat. Sasori didn't eat. Deidara was still sleeping. I left the Itachi kitten and went to turn Deidara back into a kitten. I was followed by a line of seven kittens as I went into my room. I crawled on my hands and knees to the side of my bed. I peeked over the side and poked Deidara. He mumbled and swished my hand away. I poked him again, the same reaction.

"Oh Deidara, wake up!" I whispered in a sing song voice poking him again. He mumbled something then sat up.

"What, un?" he said looking at me. I held up a blueberry.

"Try this." I said innocently, putting on my innocent face. He hesitated then reached for the berry in my hand. The Akatsuki kittens started meowing and trying to warn him. Deidara stopped and noticed them; he looked from me to them.

"How'd they turn back, hm?" he asked. I shrugged innocently.

"I don't know I found them like that" I said, that earned angry meows and a hiss from Hidan. I swished him away behind my back.

"Are you sure...?" Deidara said still not convinced. I nodded innocently. Turns out I put too much innocentness in and he didn't believe me. "I don't trust you, un" he said looking at the berry that was still in my hand.

"whaaaaa?" I said. "You don't trust me?" I squeaked pathetically, I put on my puppy eyes and made my lower lip quiver "why?"

"Well for one, you look like you did something wrong, yeah. Two how come they all don't want me to eat it, un. Thre-" he was cut off.

"Hey brown headed brat!" Sasori said coming into the room "Zetsu told me you're turning everyone back into kitte-" he stopped noticing the kittens.

"Darn it!" I squeaked "my plans have been foiled!" I quick scrambled on my hands and knees trying to get past Sasori and out of my room. I was caught by my shirt by Sasori and pulled to my feet.

*kssshhh! Kssshhh! We're going through a tunnel we'll get back when this scene is done ksshh!*

Well after I got a good chewing out session, I had to turn everyone back and find the clothes they were wearing before they got kittenfyed. My punishment was sitting on the couch and not being able to get up for an hour.

"I'm board!" I said to the passing by Pein "can I get up now?"

"No" he said and continued walking by me to the kitchen

"Can I go to the mall?"

"No"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No"

"Are you and Konan girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"No"

"Is Hidan nice?"

"No"

"Are you gay?"

"No!"

"Can I stay sitting on the couch?"

"N- yes"

"Daaarrrrrnnnn iiiiittttt!" I said

"Oi biscuit!" Hidan yelled "stop complaining! I'm trying to watch the TV" Hidan was lying on the floor spread out taking up as much room as he could. '_Just like a cat'_ I thought glaring at him.

"How long have I been sitting here?" I asked

"Two minutes" Itachi answered. I groaned a loud and long groan and spread out all over the couch kicking Itachi off. "What was that for?" Itachi asked me from the floor.

"For not making time go faster." I pouted crossing my arms over my chest "can I get something to eat?"

"No" Itachi said coldly

"Brrr!" I pretended to get cold "that was cold" soon Sasori came out of the kitchen holding my cell and examining it. "Oi Pinocchio! Hands off my precious!" I said pointing at him "you'll lose your hands to an 'accidental' fire if you don't give me my precious back!"

He looked at me "precious?" he looked at the cell phone "this little communication device?"

"Yes if you hurt it I will die!" I exaggerated this by swinging my arms and legs around wildly. While doing this I '_accidently_' kicked Itachi in the head "oops" I said "sorry". "It's my life!" I squeaked "now geme it, Puppet boy!"

He looked at it and turned it upside down "hello?" he put it up to his ear.

I burst out laughing at his attempts to get it to work. "Hey Pinocchio! It only works to my command! It's my miniature slave!" I laughed evilly "it will never work for youz!"

"Hello?" he tried hitting the numbers. He then shook it a little "how does this work?" he questioned he then looked at me "make it work."

Good thing I got a voice command cell for Christmas from my parents. They sent it in the mail. "Call Katsumi!" I shouted. The cell responded with a mechanical voice making the Akatsuki jump.

"Calling Katsumi." The cell said.

"Speaker phone" I called out.

"Speaker phone activated" my miniature slave said. "_Bring Bring Bring Bri-"_

"Hello?" I heard Katsumi say from the other end of the line.

"Hello?" Sasori said

"Zomg! Hi Sasori!" I heard a hyperactive Katsumi squeal.

"How'd you get in this small device?" Sasori questioned. I heard Katsumi chuckle from the other end of the line.

"It's a cell phone this is how people communicate from far away…I'm driving right now…do you think- wait a minute, Sasori? How'd you call me?"

"Kanon commanded this mini slave to connect to you…"

"Mini slave?"

"Yes, that's what Kanon said"

"…Hehehe"

"What?"

"Nothing…anyway where's Kanon?"

"In a time out"

"Hahahaha! In a time out? Why?"

"She turned most of us back into kittens"

"Really? Cool. Can you hand the phone to her…or is she banned from the phone right now?"

"No here she is" Sasori said handing me my mini slave. I turned it to non-speaker phone.

"HELP ME! I'm forced in a time out by my own kittens!" I squeaked "get your butt over here they won't let me drive us to the malllllll!"

"Alright I'll come over and help you escape your…hehehe…time out... hehehehe."

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" I whined "now get your butt over here!" right then the cell was taking away from me by Itachi.

"Your one phone call is up." He said hitting the end call button by accident.

"You watch way too many cop movies!" I said "Katsumi! Help me my kittens are taking over!"

"SHUT UP!" Hidan shouted at me then he threw his juice box at me.

"What was that for, Hidan?" I yelled, the juice box spilled all over my shirt "darn it! I just took a shower too!" Hidan just laughed at me.

"What's going on, un?" Deidara said as he came out of the kitchen.

"There torturing me!" I whined "they took my precious away!"

"Your precious?" Deidara said. I nodded pointing to Itachi. He was holding my cell trying to work it and telling it commands, which will never be invented, at it.

"go get me a carrot" Itachi said to my cell. I giggled at that. "Show me the Shaingan?" he guessed. Soon everyone was laughing at his failing attempts.

"Text Katsumi: hurry up!" I shouted at my cell in Itachi's hands.

"Texting Katsumi hurry up" my cell responded making Itachi jump. "Text to Katsumi sent" my mini slave said toneless. "Text from Katsumi you can say read or ignore" my cell phone said.

"Read!" I shouted at the ceiling.

"I'm coming I'm coming don't get your monkey balls in a bunch!" my cell read.

"Monkey balls?" Sasori commented

"Shad ap!" I said "it's just a saying!" I looked around for something to do. "Give me my precious back, Itachi!" I shouted at him, he shook his head and gave me a hn. I turned to Deidara and gave him the puppy eyes "can you get me out of my time out? ...please?" I whined to him, he shook his head. "I'll do anything you want!" I whined "I'll let you blow something up, I'll bring you somewhere, I'll do anythiiiiinnnnnggggggg!" he shook his head. "I won't try and turn you into a kitten ever again" I pleaded "pretty pretty please? With a cherry on top? I'll make you an ice cream Sunday, a root beer float, anyttthhhhhhiiiinnnggggg! Please just get me outa my time out."

"Your gona try and turn us into kittens again?" Hidan yelled

I looked at him "…nooooo?" I said unsure.

"How long has she been in the time out, un?" Deidara asked to Itachi. Itachi looked at the clock.

"Five minutes" he said.

"aaahhhhhgggg! That's three more minutes than last time! That's got to be long enough!" I whined "I'll die if I don't get up and walk around! I have ADHD for goodness sakes! That's got to be a good enough reason to let me go early!" '_Okay I'm lying I don't have ADHD'_ I thought to myself.

"What's ADHD?" Pein asked looking worried.

"Attention deficit Hyperactive Disorder." I replied in a matter of fact tone.

"And that means…" Sasori said

"I can't sit still for very long or I'll go crazy and I can't focus on anything for too long." I replied. The room was silent.

"You can be even crazier than now?" Kakuzu asked

"Yes!" I said louder than necessary, I heard the front door open.

"Oh Kanon! I have come to your rescue!" I heard Katsumi call. She walked up the steps with a giant pool noodle in her hands. "Hands off Kanon you darn ninja kittyz!" she said hitting the closest ninja near her. Poor Kisame didn't know what happened he was with a pool noodle.

"Where'd the pool noodle come from?" I asked from my spot on the couch. She shrugged and hit Kisame on the head again.

"Ok Kanon's out of her time out now" Katsumi said. I jumped off the couch and yelled hooray. I ran toward Katsumi only to be caught around the waist and pulled back to the couch by Itachi.

"hn" he said to Katsumi.

"Okay you guys obviously don't get that we need to get to the mall today." Katsumi said

"hn"

"We need to go to the mall"

"hn"

"For good clothes for you guys"

"Oh…" Itachi said then he let me go. I jumped up.

"Okay who wants to go with me?" I said. No one raised their hand "whaaa? You can't all go in Katsumi's car!"

"…" the room was silent.

"I only can take three people" I said waiting, still no one "fine I'll choose people…Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame"

"I'll trade Itachi for Sasori" Katsumi poked me "pleeeeaaaassssseeeee?"

"Fine" I grumbled I walked to Itachi and pulled his ponytail out and did the same to Deidara.

"Hey! (un)" they said.

"You can't let anybody know who you are, got it?" I said to the Akatsuki, they nodded. I grabbed a pair of fingerless gloves and handed them to Deidara "you can put these on when we get there, okay?"

"Ok, un?" he said looking confused.

"Zetsu and Tobi you guys will stay here" I said I walked to Tobi and checked the size of the shirt he was wearing. "Okay let's go!" I said taking my three members with me. They looked at the car then at me.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Kisame asked me, I nodded. Since it was a convertible Itachi and Kisame jumped over the sides and landed in the back seats. Deidara sat in the passenger seat next to me. I backed out of the garage.

"Keep your hands in the car and out of the air or they will come off." I said hitting the button that brought the roof up. They looked confused and worried when it clunked down over our heads and the windows rolled up. "Okay your hand will be safe now!" I proclaimed as I turned the radio on and backed out of the driveway following Katsumi's van, the song Moonlight Shadow by Groove Coverage came on and I started to sing along.

"_The last that ever she saw him, carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
>He passed on worried and warning, carried away by a moonlight shadow,<br>Lost in a river last Saturday night, far away on the other side,  
>he was caught in the middle of a desperate fight, and she couldn't find how to push through.<em>

The trees that whisper in the evening, carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
>Sing a song of sorrow and grieving, carried away by a moonlight shadow,<br>All she saw was a silhouette of a gun, far away on the other side,  
>He was shot six times by a man on the run, and she couldn't find how to push through.<p>

I'll stay, I'll pray, I'll see you in heaven far away,  
>I'll stay, I'll pray, I'll see you in heaven one day.<p>

Four a.m. in the morning, carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
>I watched your vision forming, carried away by a moonlight shadow,<br>Star was glowing in a silvery night, far away on the other side,  
>Will you come to talk to me this night, but she couldn't find how to push through.<p>

_I'll stay, I'll pray, I'll see you in heaven far away,  
>I'll stay, I'll pray, I'll see you in heaven one day.<em>

The song ended and I sighed. '_Darn it that was one of my favorite songs_.' I thought

"What was that song about?" Kisame asked

"About a girl whose boyfriend was shot six times, then died" I said monotone.

"That's a sad song" said Itachi. I just shrugged soon the song grenade sung by Megan Nicole came on I started singing along with that too.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
>Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
>Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?<em>

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is<p>

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<p>

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
>Tell the devil I said, hey,<br>when you get back to where you're from  
>Mad man, bad man, that's just what you are, yeah<br>You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is<p>

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<p>

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
>But you won't do the same…<p>

Gave you all I had wish I could have it back  
>Try to change the past<br>But if I could go back  
>but if I could go back…yeah…<p>

darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<p>

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

No, you won't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Ooh, you never do the same  
>No, no, no, no<p>

The song ended and I stopped singing it too.

"Do I dare ask what that one was about?" Kisame asked again

"This girl loved this guy but the guy didn't like her back and he ignored her but she still loved him so much that she would die for him." I said

"Why do you listen to sad songs?" Kisame asked

"Well not all of them are sad I just like to listen to love songs" I said then the song Heaven by DJ Sammy came on "this is an example, this song is happy" I started singing along with the song.

_Baby you're all that I want  
>When you're lying here in my arms<br>I'm finding it hard to believe,  
>We're in Heaven<em>

Oh thinking about our younger years  
>There was only you and me<br>We were young and wild and free  
>Now, nothing can take you away from me<br>We've been down that road before  
>But that's over now,<br>You keep me comin back for more...

Baby you're all that I want  
>When you're lying here in my arms<br>I'm finding it hard to believe,  
>We're in Heaven<br>And love is all that I need  
>And I found it there in your heart<br>It isn't too hard to see,  
>We're In Heaven<p>

Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
>There's a lot that I could say<br>But just hold me now  
>Cause our love will light the way<p>

Baby you're all that I want  
>When you're lying here in my arms<br>I'm finding it hard to believe,  
>We're in Heaven.<br>Love is all that I need  
>And I found it there in your heart<br>It isn't too hard to see,  
>We're in Heaven.<p>

Now our dreams are coming true  
>Through the good times and the bad<br>I'll be standing there by you...

And love is all that I need  
>And I found it there in your heart<br>It isn't too hard to see,  
>We're In Heaven.<p>

oh oh oh oh oh... (2x)

we`re in heaven.

"See that one was happy" I said.

"Why are they all love songs?" Itachi asked

"Because that's my favorite Genre of music, romance and love" I said tapping the steering wheel to the new song that was on. "Love and romance is kinda my thing..." I said.

"Okay…" I heard Kisame say. The car was in an awkward silence '_gay duck was born_' I thought.

"oookkkkaaayyyy that's a lot of awkward silence!" I said the car was still silent "fine no one wants to stop being silent…so who wants to pull a prank on someone?" no one answered "gosh! Me liking love and romance is that bad?" I said. "Okay… so Kisame what's you're favorite thing in this world so far?"

"…um…the different kind of fish that live here" he finally said.

"Itachi?" I asked

"I guess the books…" he mumbled

"The firecrackers, un" Deidara said

"Well no one could have guessed that, Deidara" Kisame said

"Shut it, yeah" he said. The car went silent again.

"Who thinks by the end of this trip Kakuzu will have tried to steal Chi's wallet at least once?" I said.

"Why just Chi's?" Kisame asked

"Because Chi and Claire are the richest girls in the group and Chi takes care of the money." I said.

"Then Kakuzu will probably try to steal it, un" Deidara said, I nodded. We finally arrived at the mall and the ninja looked at it like it was the biggest thing in the world. Well it is MOA one of the biggest malls in the world (don't they have the biggest mall in the world in Canada?)

"Okay well this is it the MALL" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Umm…Kanon?" I heard Itachi say "were stuck" I looked to see they were still in the back of the convertible. I hit the button on the front seat and it folder forward so Itachi and Kisame could get out. "Thanks" Itachi mumbled

"You're welcome!" I said taking a dramatic bow. I closed the door and we went to the doors. "We got to wait for the rest to get here" I said plopping myself down on a bench. We waited for the rest of our group. I watched the door waiting for the others. They finally came. Katsumi skipped up to me.

"halllllooooooo!" she said.

"Hello" I replied "do you know where the others are?"

"Over here!" I heard someone shout. I looked over to the doors again Hoshi, Chi, and Clair walked in. we exchanged hellos and then sat in silence for a minute.

"Well shall we go?" I said. Everyone nodded. I got off the bench and started walking, with everyone in tow.

* * *

><p>Me:<em><strong> ZOMG i remembered<strong>_! when i published this story i was choosing out of two kitty storys that i made, this one won for funnyness. now im starting to think i might as well put the other story on just for kicks and giggles. in da next chap i'll give u an example of what it is. what do ya think?  
>Kanon: why am i always the main character?<br>Me: because ur my fav...dont tell the others i said that...  
>Kanon: you made me sound so stupidly wierd in the other story, how could you?<br>Me: well it was easy i just thought up an idea and wrote it down. it just kinda stuck so deal with you yelling 'go rape a chipmunk!' to sasori in kitten form...hehehe that sounds so funny to me im not sure why...


	11. Tell me who you like first!

Me: HELLLOOO! my lovelys! isa me Deidara's Dragon. i was gona update yesterday but i had a *cough* *cough* a um...pyro episode...in the driveway... the poor fire works never had a chance to live...*sob* *sob*

Kanon: yeah yeah we don wana hear your sob story. DD dose not own naruto ar Express or any other stores or MOA...yup...

Me: *still sobbing over the fireworks* they will *sniffle* never be forgoton in my heart *sob* *sob*

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Tell me who you like first!

(hehehe)

* * *

><p>I skipped to the nearest store but stopped in my tracks. Chi bumped into me.<p>

"Oww! What's with the sudden stop?" Chi grumbled

"Can we go to the jewelry store?" I squeaked excitedly

"Why?" Clair asked coming up.

"Cuz I wana look at jewelry!" I said hopping from one foot to the other. I loved to look at jewelry. (Yeah I'm a girly girl got a prob with that?)

"Only if Hoshi goes with you…" Chi said looking to Hoshi. Hoshi just shrugged. I did a little jump then grabbed Hoshi's wrist and ran to the jewelry store.

Chi's pov

'_Wow I never think I saw her run that fast…_' I thought watching her practically drag Hoshi to the store.

"Avenge me!" Hoshi yelled at me. I giggled

"Well you said you would!" I said laughing.

"I changed my mind!" she squeaked "tell Clair to go with her-" she was cut off as they entered the store. Hoshi went to the glass containers with Kanon. "Never mind I think I'll live" Hoshi called to me still focused on the jewelry.

I turned to the guys "okay let's find a map" I turned and led them to the closest map. "well now…where should we go?" I said to myself as I looked at the stores '_usually Kanon dose this…I don't know where to go…_' I slowly turned to face the Akatsuki. "Well now…hehe… I think we need Kanon who wants to go get her?" I said not wanting to get caught in the jewelry store; no one participated "okay! … Someone needs to go because if me or any of the girls go in we won't come out…" Itachi then bravely stood up and said Hn. He then walked over to the jewelry store and went over to Kanon and Hoshi. They didn't even notice him when he tapped on their shoulders. After a minute of them ignoring him he grabbed them by the back of their shirts and dragged them out. They we're complaining when he finally got them over here.

"I wasn't done looking!" Kanon complained

"Me ether! I wanted to look at the rubies!" Hoshi whined.

"Too bad." I said "we need you guys to tell us where to go since you guys go here almost every week" Kanon grunted and Hoshi stuck her tongue out at me.

"You should come here more often than" Hoshi said. Both of them started to pout.

"You both are seventeen darn it! Stop pouting like babies!" I said frustrated

"Maybe we wana be" Hoshi said.

"But if you guys are babies you can't go to the mall, or have boyfriends, or get jewelry" Claire said. Kanon jumped to her feet after the second reason and Hoshi hesitated after all of the reasons. Kanon grabbed Hoshi's arm and pulled her up.

"Come on we can go to the store on the way out but first we have to get the guys clothes." She said Hoshi finally nodded. They went up to the map and exchanged a few words. They both turned around "alright! Let's do this!" Kanon said fist in the air. Hoshi sighed and then put her fist next to Kanon's. Kanon gave off a list of stores then put her hand to her chin to think. "We could split up…" Kanon thought out loud "that might make it easier to get everywhere…then we could meet up at Rainforest Café…"

"Sure why not?" I said shrugging. Kanon looked up and nodded. "Now who will go with whom? There are eight Akatsuki members then five of us…so that gives each of us two then one two of us get one Akatsuki member."

"Who wants to go with whom?" Katsumi asked. A few of the Akatsuki murmured then walked to who they wanted to go with. Kakuzu and Pein came up to me. Sasori went with Katsumi. Deidara and Konan went with Kanon. Hoshi got Itachi and Hidan. Clair got Kisame. "Okay well see ya guys at the Rainforest café in three hours!" Katsumi then raced of dragging Sasori behind her. Clair slowly started walking into the amusement park. Hoshi jumped up and down then tried to drag Hidan and Itachi to the elevator to the third floor, but failed. Kanon went off with Konan and Deidara following her. Then I slowly walked toward the escalators with Kakuzu and Pein.

"Where are we going?" asked Pein as I led them into a store.

"Here" I said, I went to the guy's section and started looking through the clothes. I found a shirt with money printed on it I handed it to Kakuzu "like it?" he looked at the shirt for a minute then nodded. I hung it on my arm and continued looking for a shirt for Pein. I found one that said 'I own the world! Obey me!' on the back it had a stick figure that had a crown, was sitting on a thrown and holding a scepter. I checked if Pein would like it. He did. I hung that over my arm and we went to look around the store. In the end Pein got the two shirts and two cool pairs of camo pants. Kakuzu got a few pairs of baggy jeans and the money shirt. We payed then left to walk around.

"Where should we go?" I asked them, they shrugged "ok then, let's go look at a map!"I led us to a map then we all looked at it. We decided to go to an ice cream shop. We walked for a while but couldn't find it. In the end we got lost and couldn't find another map. We wandered and wandered and wandered then wandered some more. I stopped at the Express store on the second floor. I had to drag Kakuzu and Pein in the store. I knew we'd find Kanon in here so she could tell us where the ice cream shop was. I was right Kanon and Konan were showing each other dresses and outfits. Deidara was looking board leaning against a wall watching them giggle. I saw Brandon next to Deidara sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Kanon!" I shouted. She looked up then waived me over to her. Once I got up to her she shoved a dress in my arms.

"Go try that on!" she commanded me with a grin.

"I didn't come here to do this, I need directions!" I pleaded

"Well you found your way here didn't you? Now I won't tell you anything till you try that on." Kanon said grinning evilly.

I looked over to Deidara who was still leaning on the wall "I feel so bad for you right now."

"Hey!" Kanon shouted "were not killing him! He's included even if he doesn't want to be! We already got him to try on some stuff from over there!" Kanon pointed to the men express part of the store.

"Don't get them started again, un" Deidara said. Brandon rolled his eyes and sighed. I started laughing and walked off to the changing room.

Kanon pov

I walked off with Konan and Deidara following me. I had a list of stores to go to and show them.

"Fist off we'll hit an awesome store!" I said pointing to the escalators. Konan and Deidara gave me a 'what the French toast' look. I just kept going. Once we got to the store I started looking at clothing for them. I gave Konan a cute outfit with a checkered mini skirt. She changed in the changing room and came out. I told her to turn in a circle, she did. I did double thumbs up. "CUTE!" I squeaked, Konan just blushed and looked at the floor 'well I guess she's not used to comments.' I then said we should get that for her.

"I like it" Konan said as she looked at herself in a mirror.

"Then we'll get it! And if you want I'm sure you can wear it out after we pay for it." I said, Konan nodded "after this you'll learn the big difference in this world. Almost every girl loves shopping!" she smiled I turned to Deidara "you're turn!"

"I don't have to wear a skirt do I, hm?" he said gloomily

"No you don't I'm not as mean as my friends!" I said and then we went to the guy side of the store. I grabbed an outfit and gave it to Deidara "try this" I said, he sighed and went to try it on. Once he disappeared I decided to get to know Konan better.

"Do you have a crush on anybody?" I asked Konan. She looked surprised at first but then slowly nodded. "Really?" I said "who?"

"I think your friend Brandon is cute…" she mumbled blushing.

"Oh…well you can keep him!" I said causing both of us to laugh "I don't like him more than a friend kinda like"

"Oh…so who do you like?" she said

I smiled "Deidara" I said.

"What about me, un?" Deidara said as he just came out.

"Spoilers!" I squeaked "nothing…"

"Yeah nothing" Konan said sarcastically

"What?" Deidara said looking utterly confused.

"Nothing!" I said again. I then looked at what he was wearing a dark shirt with dark shorts that cut off right above the knees. A chain hung from the pockets on the shorts to. "Whoa…" I said in awe at his total hotness "you look awesome."

"hm" Deidara grunted "I guess…" he still looked curious at me and Konan's previous conversation, but hey I won't tell him.

"Do you like it?" I asked

"Sure, hm" he answered.

"That's not a choice it has to be a yes or no"

"Yes, un"

"Ok" I said hopping off of the counter that I was sitting on "let's go by your outfits."

"Don't you wana get one?" Konan asked. I nodded

"I do but not from here" I said "we still have many places to go. Deidara groaned I smiled at him "don't worry we'll stop in some fun places to." We then went up to the counter and bought the outfits. Konan wanted to wear hers out, so she went to the dressing room to change and came out. She wore the checkered mini skirt and a school girl top with a checkered tie. She looked adorable in it. We left the store then we went to my favorite store. Express

"What's in here?" Konan asked as we entered the store.

"Cute clothes!" I squeaked as I went to a rack of clothes and started to look at them. I picked out a cute sparkly dress and handed it to Konan. "Try this on! " I squeaked "it looks like it will be super cute on you!" she hesitated then nodded and took the dress into the changing room. I waited for her.

"How long till we go to a fun store, un" Deidara said

"psshh! This is fun!" I said "but I know what you mean, after this I'll take you to a fun store."

"ok, hm" he said "hey Kanon?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled

"Do you like that Brandon guy?" he asked

I snorted "only in his dreams, I like someone else" Deidara nodded.

"Who, yeah?" he asked. '_shmit music_!' I thought as I searched for what to say. Just then Konan came out and saved me. I gave her a silent thank you look, she just looked confused at me. She was wearing a little black dress that had sequences on it.

"Perfect!" I squeaked as I clapped "it looks perfect on you!"

"Thank you" she said looking at herself in a mirror and turned in a circle making the dress twirl. "Now you have to try it on!" she smiled and ran back into the changing room to get it off and give it to me.

"w-wait!" I said not expecting that "I meant it for you I don't look good in black!"

"Too bad!" I heard Konan giggle from behind the curtain. I let out a sigh I couldn't win against a ninja.

"You still need to answer my question, yeah" Deidara said looking at me with curiosity.

I looked at him "why do you wana know?" I said

"Because I'm curious, hm" he smiled

"I don't feel like telling you" I said putting on a pouting face

"I'll tell you something worthwhile if you tell me who you like, yeah"

"And that worthwhile something would be…?"

"Who I like, un"

"You like someone?"

"Yeah"

"Fine…you go first"

"You go first, un"

"You" '_I meant it in both ways as in I like him and he should tell me who he likes now_'

"You, hm"

"nooo you"

"You tell first or I will shove snow down your back, un"

"ohh…you wouldn't dare"

"I would dare, un"

"Why do you care so much to know who I like?"

"…"

"Le gasp! I know who you like!"

"n-no you don't, un!"

"You like Konan"

"Ehh.. w-what, un?" *cue anime sweat drop…Kanon is so hopelessly clueless*

"You must like Konan."

"Honestly that's not who I like, un" Deidara said flat out.

"Darn it I thought I had it" I mumbled putting my hand to my chin "Chi?"

"No, hm"

"Claire?" I guessed. Deidara shook his head.

"Hoshi?" he shook his head again

"Hotaru?" same reaction

"I give up!" I whined "please tell me I'm dying of suspense here!"

"You tell me who you like first, un" he said stubbornly

"fine." I pouted "I already told you"

"no you-" he was cut off by Konan who just came out. "Yes!" I shouted "my savior!"

"ehh what?" Konan said looking utterly confused

"Deidara likes someone and he won't tell me who" I groaned "unless I tell him who I like, which I already did"

"No you didn't, un" he said sounding frustrated

Konan seemed to smile brightly "I know who he likes"

"What, un?" Deidara seemed frustrated "how, un?"

"…well its kinda obvious" Konan said

"aauuuggg!" I groaned and hit my head once "how come I don't notice it thennn!"

"Because you aren't really paying attention" Konan said simply

"Darn iiittttt!" I moaned. I turned and pointed to Deidara "I shall find out who you like!" I said stubbornly. Konan rolled her eyes at me.

"Of Corse you will" she said sarcastically. "But I must say you can be completely oblivious, Kanon" she added sweetly. I groaned.

"But I'm dying of suspense here!" I whined "I wana know!"

"Why do you want to know, un?" he said smirking. I groaned and twirled in a circle out of frustration.

'_Most likely I will shove firecrackers down their throat and yell my bomber_' I thought "because I said in the car love and romance is my kinda thing! And it's killing me if I can't knowwwwww!" I whined. By the looks on Deidara's and Konan's face they thought this was amusing. "annnddd I might be able to get that girl to like you backkkk!" I added more quietly '_shoot I'm going soft_'

"That probably won't work, un…" Deidara said thinking. I groaned again then took the dress from Konan and went into the changing room.

"Don't tell him who I like Konan…unless you tell me who he likes then I might let you" I said from the other side of the door. '_This suspense is killing me…_" I thought to myself '_I swear when I find out who that person is their life will get a lot harder! Oh well, I better just ditch what happened and get on with the day_' I looked at myself in the mirror in the little room then walked into the open with the dress on.

"It looks way better on you!" Konan exclaimed

"I highly doubt that…" I said looking at myself in the big mirror "I don't look good in black"

"You look nice, un" Deidara said from behind me. I felt myself blush at his comment.

"t-thank you" I said barley getting the words out. '_Shoot!_' I thought '_now im getting nervous around him…darrrnnnn iiiittttt!_' I turned and looked at Konan "we can't both get this dress so I vote that you should get it!" I smiled; she shook her head and pointed at me. "Pssshh! Fine we'll have a worker help us." I said stubbornly. I skipped to the nearest worker and tapped in his shoulder.

"Yes?" the boy said turning around "Kanon?" I just remembered Brandon worked at Express. '_Perfect! My matchmaking skills can now continue!_' I thought.

"Hey!" I said "me and Konan need help voting on somthin' and we need you to be the tie breaker!" he nodded I turned around and showed him where we were. I quick grabbed the same dress off a rack and handed it to Konan.

"What's the vote about?" Brandon asked

"Who should get the dress!" I said

"You" he said then quickly turned around to escape.

"N n n na uh! I said as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back "you haven't seen how cute Konan looks in her dress! And tell the truth about who you think should get the dress!" I have emphasis meaning he should chose Konan.

"Fine…" Brandon grumbled. Konan came out in the dress and saw Brandon. She blushed I let out a mental squeal inside my head. Brandon looked at both of us and then pointed to Konan. "Konan looks best in the dress…" he said glancing at me quickly. I nodded then pointed at Konan.

"See! I told you!" I said "now come on we got to force Deidara to try something on from the guy's side." I smiled evilly at Deidara who glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him then skipped to the changing room with Konan.

~~fear the time skip!~~ fear the time skip!~~ fear the time skip!~~ fear the time skip!~~

"Im not coming out, un." Deidara said from inside the changing room. Konan and I took Deidara into the guy side of the store and forced him to try on one of the suites.

"Come onnnnnn! Please?" I whined "I'm sure you'll look just fine!"

"no." Deidara said

"pleeaaassssseeee?" I whined

"hm." Deidara grunted

"If you don't me and Kanon will come and drag you out!" Konan said

"You can't do that, un!" Deidara said

"Why?" I said

"This is the guys changing room, yeah!" he said

"So? That won't stop us!" Konan said

"Yeah!" I agreed with Konan

"…" silence

"Are you going come out?" I said

"…fine, un" Deidara said sounding like he was pouting. He stepped out; he wore a black suite that someone would wear to a dance or something. He looked miserable, I giggled and he glared at me. "I'll get you back, un" he grumbled

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, grumpy gills!" I said "you look fine!" he glared at me. I had to giggle at him. He turned and went to the changing room. "No!" I said quickly hugging him from behind "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" I could feel people around us looking at me. "You look cute!" I said "you shouldn't feel embarrassed!" I let him out of my hug "you can go change now" I said, he walked back in the changing room. Konan giggled.

"That was so cute!" she said

"What?" I said completely baffled.

"Nothing" Konan said smiling and shaking her head

"What?" I whined. She shook her head. I let out a sigh then noticed the people that were watching the scene were awwing. "I don't get it!" I squeaked "what's so cute?" Deidara then came out. "Do you get what's going on here?" I said to him

"No. What, un?" he said

My head dropped "I have no clue that's why I asked you…" he shrugged and looked at the people that were looking at us. I grabbed both Deidara's and Konan's hands and went to pay. Once we payed for Konan's dress I dragged them back to the girl's side to look at more dresses. Konan skipped in front of me and pushed a dress to me.

"You should try this!" she smiled. I looked at it then grabbed a dress and shoved it to her. We were both in a stare down. Then Brandon walked over and leaned up against the wall with Deidara and watched us. Me and Konan kept trying to get each other to try things on and giggling.

"Kanon!" someone shouted. I looked up to see Chi dragging Pein and Kakuzu with her in the store. I waived her over to me. Once she got here I shoved a dress into her arms.

"Go try that on!" I commanded Chi with a grin.

"I didn't come here to do this, I need directions!" Chi pleaded

"Well you found your way here didn't you? Now I won't tell you anything till you try that on." I said grinning evilly.

Chi looked over to Deidara who was still leaning on the wall "I feel so bad for you right now."

"Hey!" I shouted "were not killing him! He's included even if he doesn't want to be! We already got him to try on some stuff from over there!" I pointed to the men express part of the store.

"Don't get them started again, un" Deidara said. Brandon rolled his eyes and sighed. Chi started laughing then gave Pein her purse and walked off to the changing room.

I watched her as she went into the changing room. Once she disappeared I jumped up and took her purse from Pein.

"Hey!" he said at my sudden steal from him. "I don't think she wants you to go through her purse!" he said nervously

"I know." I said causing Konan and Brandon to chuckle "I just need something" I found her wallet and took forty dollars from it then stuck the wallet back in her purse. I then shoved the purse to pain and stuck the money in my purse.

"You're stealing forty dollars from Chi?" Brandon asked me as he watched me tuck the money in my purse. I nodded. "Why?" he asked

"Because I need some for something important" I said sitting down on the floor waiting for chi to come out of the changing room.

"What do you need?" Konan asked

"Spoilers!" I said

"Saying stealer" Brandon mumbled

"Hey!" I said "I'm not stealing the saying I'm just using it!"

"That didn't make sense" Brandon said. "Then again you never make sense…how did I ever fall for you?" he sighed playfully. I stuck my tongue out at him only to have Chi, who was now out of the changing room, grab it.

"geh off meh toung!" I mumbled. The Akatsuki and Brandon chuckled. "isss noh funnh!" I mumbled "leh go of meh toung!" more laughter.

"Your face will stick like that if you keep doing that" chi said

"dohn way hosy!" (Don't play Hoshi!) I mumbled "noh geh off meh thoung" (now get off my tongue)

"Fine" Chi sighed letting go of my tongue. I looked at her dress. It was one that cut off above the knees and bright red.

"Awesome! It looks great on you! Whadaya think Kakuzu?" I said looking at Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked surprised that I put him on the spotlight. I was hit on the head.

"Don't put poor Kakuzu on the spotlight!" chi said "you don't have to answer that if you don't wana" chi added to Kakuzu. I snickered, that got me hit on the head again.

"Oww…wha was that for?" I said looking at Chi, her face said it all. It said: I don't wana put Kakuzu on the spot to do something he doesn't want to and I don't wana get a bad comment. "Oh…" I said

"You look nice" I heard Kakuzu sound from behind me. Chi looked up surprised.

"t-thank you" she said still surprised. I chuckled and gave her 'I knew what I was doing' look. '_Oh how I love playing matchmaker_' I thought as I got up and stood looking around. I leaned to chi's ear.

"Mission impossible! Get Chi and Kakuzu together!" I whispered into her ear. She turned and glared at me.

"Don't you dare Kanon" she growled

I giggled "I just dared!" I squeaked. She glared at me. "Uh oh! Deidara, Konan? Hehe…."

"Hm?" they both said

"I think we better run before I get killed by Chi" and with that I quick turned and rushed out of the store Deidara, Konan and Brandon on my heels. I heard Chi shouting that if I did anything she would do the same to me. I giggled at her threat and continued rushing to an escalator. My little group and I went to the third floor then walked to the Game Stop.

"No way…" Brandon said "I thought you girls never knew how to have fun in a mall but I guess I was wrong! See ya!" Brandon rushed past us and started looking at the games.

"I don't get it, un. How is this place fun, hm?" Deidara said

"The one thing boys in this world can't live without" I said "videogames!"

"wha?" Konan said. '_Time for my matchmaking skills!_' I thought as I broke into a smile.

"Why don't you go ask Brandon to explain to you and I'll explain to Deidara, hmm?" I said to her.

"I am learning just like you're friends to fear that smile" Konan mumbled but went off to find Brandon.

"Why does she fear your smile, un?" Deidara asked

"Because I have a reputation of playing matchmaker" I said "and…I just said that out loud didn't I…" Deidara nodded and I face palmed. "Anyway maybe we should just continue with what we were doing before I said that."

"Yeah" Deidara said. We both went in and I explained what videogames were to him. In about a minute Brandon came up to me bouncing with a game in his hand.

"Hey Kanon?" he asked sweetly

"hm?" I mumbled looking the game I was holding

"Can I borrow thirty?" he said tugging slightly on my sleeve the way a little child would.

"Why?" I said looking up at him.

"Cuz I want this game…" he said putting on puppy eyes. I looked at what he was holding. It was a Naruto game: ninja storm 3 (oh yeah they have a three). I sighed and gave him thirty dollars.

"Do you want anything Deidara, Konan?" I asked Konan shook her head and Deidara nodded. Deidara handed me the game he wanted and I took Brandon's game then went to pay for them. When I got done I saw a familiar blond headed girl at the entrance with two guys waiting for someone to come out of the store. That someone was me. "okay guys" I said when I got to the three people "you guys rush out first then we keep running so chi can't catch us" I let them quickly rush out then I was after them. I got caught by the collar of my shirt. "Oh noz!" I yelled "I'm caught keep going, but avenge meeeeeee!"

"Where do you think you're going Kanon?" chi said threateningly

"Um…hehe…to the hall of mirrors?" I said questionly

"Nu uh, no you're not" she said grinning evilly "I'm gona play matchmaker on you before you play matchmaker on me" she whispered the last part so no one else would hear her but me.

"Guys!" I called out to my little group who was watching me struggle "I changed my mind! Don't keep going! Come and save me!" chi grinned evilly as Deidara came to get me "oh noz! Watch out Deidara! She's got somthin' up her sleeve!" I said reaching out to him with my hand "and whatever she's got up her sleeve I doubt she'll not use it!" Deidara paused for a moment but continued walking up to us. I saw Chi hold something over my head.

"Come and get her if ya dare!" chi said evilly I heard Kakuzu snicker.

"I thought you lost that." Pein said. I looked up to see what she was holding above my head. '_Shoot how'd she find that!_' I thought '_I thought I buried it somewhere on the roof!_'

* * *

><p>ME: ohhohohoho (Fance laugh) what is it? do u ppl remember?<p>

Kanon: this is going to backfire horrably hopfuly this story will come back and bite you in the butt.

Me: 0-0...oww that would hurt...but my butt is to small so it would miss and bite ur butt! muhahaha!

Kanon: -_-' ur an idiot.

Me: yes yes i am...now plez review my lovelys! i really feel sad not many ppl are revewing... anywho! i am writing a new story so i will bring it up when i can and update whan i can. thanx u for ur attention.


	12. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hello my dear readers! I am going to rewrite my story Holy Pancakes! There kitties now we are. It's going to be a lot different and hopefully funnier. Yup. I should be uploading a new chapter after I think how to start it, so far I can't get a good starting. Some chapters will be the same and some will be redone. I will switch some characters and add more villains! Muhahah! Maybe team hawk and Orochimaru with Kabuto? Please tell me if u like the sound of that. Anywho! Moving on~ I will not just soak Kanon in my personality I am going to divide my epic talents into all of my OCs. Yeah…I think that's it…oh no wait!...wait for it…wait for it…you can message me if you have any good ideas for what might happen in the redo and I might just add it. Well 'might just' is a no it's an 80% chance it will be used and the credit goes to you. Look forward to a more chaotic and hopefully funnier story!


	13. NEW STORY!

Hello! Im back I redid my story! Heres the url! add the usual fanfic address then this:

/s/7634027/1/HOLY_PANCAKES_they_are_kittens

read the important info at the beginning plz!

I was on DA! That's why I was gone so long! My account ~Deidaras-Dragon


End file.
